Chance to Hope
by SSUqbar
Summary: Alternate Universe, type of thing which is implied mentor Snape, pre-eleven-year-old Harry. As always the standard disclaimer applies and I own nothing. Reviews are always appreciated especially the more detailed ones. PS: This is now complete.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer, all reviews are appreciated.

* * *

I stood outside a dilapidated building, it wasnt to bad structurally but there were panes of glass missing, leading to the place leaking like a rusted sieve. It clearly hadn't been changed since it was built in the 1900's. I dared not enter it due to the memories; indeed I was stood outside my own house in the pouring rain deliberating if I should go in.

There was a not too gentle tap on my shoulder which made me nearly leapt out of my skin. A woman I recognized shook her head at my reaction. My eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you doing here, Petunia?"

"I want you to look after the boy."

"What?"

"Figgs broken her leg and you'll make him miserable. Everyone wins."

"Everyone but me it seems." The Potter boys aunt just shrugged as if it were not her problem ; and if Figgs was to be believed than the boy would likely be dead before the first of September - let alone his eleventh birthday.

I silently cast legilimens on the bitch before me. I could see years of abuse against the supposed savior of the Wizarding world. If there was one thing that instantly got my back up it was crimes against children.

The more I thought about it, the more I knew that this was my chance to fix everything, and I to fix my errored ways.


	2. Chapter I

Standard Disclaimers, I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter I.

It had been two days since Petunia randomly stopped by to tell me that I had to take care of the boy.

And now there was loud knocking on my door at, I checked the wall clock, four in the morning. I rolled off my settee and walked to the door. I opened it, in front of me was Petunia Dursley just behind her was a very small seven year old Harry Potter; so small that he looked barely five. I couldn't help the sigh that came from my mouth.

"Come in then." Harry quickly moved to my side and then around me, he sat on the rug in front of the dead fire. I glared at Petunia. "Doesn't he have anything with him? Or are you going to reimburse me when you get back?"

"It's a two weeks trip Snape. And no he doesn't."

"He must have, clothing? Toothbrush? A toy, maybe?"

"Did you?" The shock on my face was clear to her as she laughed and turned away going back to the silver car that I could see was parked on the far side of the estate. Clearly not wanting her precious family anywhere near me.

I growled as I shut the door, obviously Harry had heard it and had gone to hide, not that there were many places for him to do so in a house like this. I called his name but there was nothing; I thought back to a memory in Petunia's head, they very rarely called him Harry but boy or freak. For now I'd have to settle on boy, and then attempt to get him used to being Harry. Having said all this I actually had to find the child.


	3. Chapter II

Standard Disclaimer applies, I own nothing relating to Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter II

I did eventually find the child, but he was not where I expected him to be at all; after exhausting all of my old hiding places both in the house and outside, especially in the various parks. I tried the one part of the house I never went; the garden, which was quite overgrown.

"Harry, where are you?" I tried to keep my tone soft but apparently it came across scared, as a small head came out from under the decking which itself was rotting away to nothing but very wet sawdust. His voice was barely audible, barely above a whisper although it was enough.

"Who is Harry, sir?"

"You are child; surely you know your name?"

"But I'm freak, sir."

"Say's who?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they always call me freak. Sometimes Dudley does too, sir."

"Dudley?"

"My cousin sir."

"Do you always finish a sentence or question with sir?"

"My aunt and uncle say it's so I know that normal people are above me, sir." My eyebrow rose, and Harry clearly felt he'd said too much. His eyes had widened and he had very slowly tried to sink back down under the decking – of which he actually hadn't come out of. I stared briefly as his head disappeared until I heard muffled sounds of crying from practically under my feet. I simply couldn't leave him down there on his own, and since he obviously didn't want to come out; I'd have to go in after him. I moved cautiously down the steps of the rotten decking once done I silenced my movements with a standard 'silencio'. After what felt like nearly an hour, I finally reached the boy who was indeed crying, and muttering. I un-silenced myself as I approached him.

"Harry?" He was still sniffling but it wouldn't have been noticed by anyone else had they been in such a situation.

"Yes sir?" I was certain he was humouring me by answering to the name, but only time would tell.

"Let's go inside, shall we?"

"But you growled." So that had been what encouraged this hidden defence.

"I did, your aunt annoys me and it was four am." I glanced at my watch. "And it's still only six am. I am certain you are not accustomed to being up at such times."

"I am sir."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I clean when they're asleep so long as I don't wake them, sir." I paled slightly.

"You clean?"

"Yes sir."

"What else do you do for your family Harry?"

"Chores, sir."

"Like what exactly?" I was slowly crawling backwards the way I came out from under the decking but this time Harry was following.

"Cooking, cleaning, gardening; that sort of thing sir."

"That is a formidable amount at your age. I take it is the whole house?"

"Yes sir."

"That's not normal. What if you can't finish something or it slips your mind?"

"Sometimes Uncle Vernon slaps me…" he shrugged as if it were the commonest thing in the world. "Mostly Aunt Petunia just yells at me."

"What does she usually say?" I neglected to mention that he'd dropped the sir.

"She likes to say I'm like the rest of the freaks." We were now both back in the open-ish air.

"Does she ever tell you what a freak is Harry?"

"No sir."

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"Please sir. Then maybe I can stop being some much of one." It nearly broke my heart that this child had been taught to hate himself for no other reason than spite and jealousy on his aunt's part.

"Very well, we shall discuss it inside." I pointed to the door. Just as Harry walked up to said door he stopped.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you like me to tidy the garden?"

"No Harry, there would be little point. I am rarely here."

"Why's that sir?"

"I teach at a boarding school in Scotland, Harry. I stay there most of the year."

"Oh…What do you teach?" I was surprised that he was genuinely curious. Maybe our little conversation need not be inside after all.

"Potions, Mr Potter." Harry's eyes widened.

"Aunt Petunia says that's a freak subject."

"I am certain she does."

"Sir?" I waited for him to go on which eventually he did. "Are you what aunt Petunia calls a freak?" He was quivering as if afraid of offending me. I just chuckled before continuing.

"I take pride in being what your aunt calls a freak. There are a lot of us; we just hide because of people like your aunt and uncle. Does that make sense?"

"I think so sir." Harry finally crossed the doors threshold and was what was considered to be inside. He looked back at me; he seemed puzzled.

"What is it Harry?"

"You're not what aunt Petunia said you'd be." This time I successfully passed my sniggering off as a slight coughing fit.

"That does not surprise me Harry."

"Why not?"

"Your aunt likes to elaborate…" Harry was confused by this I could see it in his face. I thought briefly of the best way to explain. "She can make lies of the truth until the truth is a lie. For instance she lets people think you go to Saint Brutus' correct?" Harry nodded not sure where I was going with this. "You would not last a day there, but your cousin might." My lip curved upwards as I heard a small child sized chuckle that had clearly been a rare occurrence since even the boy seemed shocked that he could make sure a sound. He coughed for a time and then looked sternly up at me, in a way that was surely not suited to a seven year old.

"How can you tell sir?"

"My surname still makes the headmistress there shake with fear."

"It was your school?"

"Until I was eleven, yes."

"What happened then?"

"I went to Hogwarts, as did your mother and father; as will you when you turn eleven."

"Is that where you teach sir?" For the second time in one morning my lip was curling in a semblance of a smile; there was no doubting the boy could easily rival a Ravenclaw, however all that mattered was that he was given the chance to.

"Yes Harry it is."

"What's it like?" There was also little doubt that this child could equally rival a Gryffindor in terms of his curiosity; I'd have to keep a close eye on him. Again I checked my watch; the time it showed meant that we'd been talking for nearly an hour which meant it was now a sensible time for sustenance.

"I'll tell you anther time. You do need to eat after all." I now guided him into the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Sir?"

"For food, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know sir. I've never had breakfast."

"What do you mean?" I could feel myself paling.

"Breakfast, doesn't that mean bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried potatoes wedges, peas and baked beans?"

"That's a full English Harry; it is a type of breakfast. What so you normally have as your first meal of the day?"

"Half a slice of unbuttered bread, sir." I actually looked down in shock at the small child; amazed by the discrepancy between what he cooked and what he eat.

"That's it?" Harry nodded. "Do you have anything else later on?"

"Sometimes if I'm lucky, I get a piece of bacon from the fridge if Dudley wants his ice-cream from the freezer."

"If you're lucky?" I really did not like were this child was going with this conversation, at least if I was correct.

"Uncle Vernon likes to count the bacon, he blames me when normally it's Dudley." I swallowed nervously.

"And as punishment?"

"He goes a purple colour, and screams at me about being a liar and a thief, sir."

"Your uncle does not believe you, does he?"

"No sir, never." I could feel my eye twitching, and it seemed to unnerve the child. "Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why is your eye doing that?"

"It depends, typically it means I'm angered by something. But right now that's not important. So you'll be having that full English Harry." The boy seemed dejected by something. "What is it?"

"Isn't it early; for all that?" The wall clock in the main room chimed half past seven. I looked at Harry who now appeared to have a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Does that mean it's not too early?"

"Indeed it does." Once more my lip curled however his time Harry didn't see it.


	4. Chapter III

Standard Disclaimer again I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter III

After our meal was over I showed Harry the upstairs; to what used to be my parents room as a child. I had managed to squeeze in a small water closet so washing could take place without taking him outside and down the street to the communal bath house. This was a moment when my house both showed its age and how badly the estate had been maintained over the nearly one hundred years since being built nothing had changed nor had it been updated as the Privet Drive houses had been. I allowed harry to explore upstairs on his own, eventually he came back, there was a slight gleam of sympathy in his eyes.

"What is it child?"

"There's no bathroom?"

"There is a water closet, which must be used for daily use. The communal bathing facility is located at the other end of the estate, it is easier to use that once or twice a week. Failing than that it would be best to avoid becoming too unclean."

"I don't like people all that much sir." There seemed to be a tone of panic in the boy's voice, which to be honest I understood perfectly.

"Neither do I Harry, neither do I." I sat on the edge of the small two seater settee, the only reasonably comfortable chair in the main room, I nodded next to me indicating for him to join my side. Harry just stared as if I had grown another head which was a look I was well used to getting. "The floor can hardly be comfortable Harry."

"I'm used to it," the boy just shrugged with normally would have irritated me beyond end but it was pleasing to see that the child could if given the chance be just as irritating as all other children.

"Don't tell me, a freak is not allowed on the furniture?" By my tone it was apparent that I could not understand such folly.

"Ripper was allowed on the sofa, but not me."

"Ripper?"

"Aunt Marge's dog."

"Vernon's sister has a dog?" I was quite surprised, having meet her once – quite by accident – I knew she was not the caring sort of person; I had once seen her physically put a street kitten in a bin.

"She breeds them." I paled as I could almost see where this was going, especially considering Petunia would never explain such facts of life to anyone let alone her sister's orphaned son; unless it was in explicit detail to scare the child. "What does that mean? I asked Aunt Petunia, she just went a funny colour."

"I'll explain when you are older Harry; not everything needs to be learned in one go." He smiled slightly at me, seemingly accepting of my answer.

"OK sir." We were silent for a while, both staring at the dead embers in the fireplace. "Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How long will I be here?"

"Want to leave already do you?" He shook his head vehemently, I was almost afraid it would detach from his shoulders with the force. "Then why do you ask?"

"Because I might want to stay longer. You answer my questions, haven't hit me, and you feed me, your letting me have the bedroom when you could make me have the couch or even the floor. I don't think you'd let me get hurt; sure I think might be strict if I get into trouble but your good about it." My eyes widened at the child who had neglected the offer of sitting next to me but he seemed content to be sat on my feet leaning against my legs, as if I was the seat; I couldn't bare move him.

"You got all that after barely a few hours together?"

"I think you're a good person sir." I swallowed unsure why he was being so honest when clearly his honesty would have gotten him `punished` at home. There was something in what he had said that suddenly made me anxious, I had him for two weeks with nothing; absolutely nothing. I quickly realised I was ridiculously out of my depth with the concept of shopping for the child, I needed an expert, and I knew of only one I could trust – well sort of.

"Harry, would you like to see some useful magic?"

"Useful magic?" He swallowed as if expecting his aunt and or uncle to jump out at him for only saying the word, of course they would have go get through me, it was amazing how I barely knew the boy and yet I felt I would do anything for him.

"Indeed Harry, watch the fire." I merely waved my hand over the embers, clearly saying "Incendio", and the fire was lit as if it had never been let to go out.

"I'm never going to be cold again," I looked at him sternly.

"Harry, magic is a tool, like the words we write and speak. It can both cause and remedy harm, there is not good or evil magic only good and evil people. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I think so, I need to be careful with magic?"

"Not just with magic but yes you should always show restraint when first using a new skill. Incendio can keep you warm with a fire, but it can be used to destroy a house, understand?"

"It's how people use it?"

"Preciously. Now why don't you go and make yourself a sandwich, it is coming up to nine and I need to make a call."

"Adult stuff?"

"Something like that yes."

"Will you tell me later?"

"If it is necessary for you to know something than yes I shall tell you." Harry nodded and went into the kitchenette that worked relatively well as a kitchen.

"Sir!?" There was a sudden curious yell from the kitchen.

"Yes Harry?" I called back, he poked his head around the doorframe to speak at more normal level for which I was grateful.

"There's no phone, so how are you going to call someone?" I really hadn't realised how observant he was but I supposed that made sense as he was never sure where the next danger would be coming from.

"That's what the fire is for Harry. It's a magical form of communication called a floo call, I shall teach you when you are older; is that alright?" Harry beamed and went back to the kitchen only to then return again with a platter of sandwiches. The platter was really too large for him to carry but he seemed to manage; somehow. "Harry, you could have got me to help." I stated exasperatedly as he placed them on the square table that barely fitted two persons eating let alone the four it said it would.

"I wasn't sure if your guest might want something so I made extra. You might need some more bread though." He added cheekily, my eyebrow rose as I snorted; he was certainly becoming more confident even if it was only just.

"I shall add it to the list, let me know if there's anything else you need or want for that matter."

"Why would I want anything?" Harry gave the impression of being confused by the definition of 'what', something else I had to explain. My expression clearly told him that so he sat by the large pile of sandwiches I made sure he had a smaller plate for the ones he wished to eat, and that he knew he could help himself.


	5. Chapter IV

Standard Disclaimer again applies.

* * *

Chapter IV

I moved to the mantel over the fireplace and reached behind an old photo, only one of a handful I had on show around the house. Within a pot behind said photo was where I kept the floo powder; safe from prying eyes and muggle hands. I threw handful in as I did so I said painfully clearly "The Burrow," I was just hoping that Molly Weasley was both awake and in; and that the eldest children could look after her youngest pair for a few hours. With a flash of green, Arthur's voice echoed into the room, we both seemed surprised to see each other at the ends of the floo.

"Severus?"

"Arthur, I thought you were at work?"

"Percival, Fred, Ronald and Ginevra are all ill with something; we think George might know something. Anyway what can I do for you?"

"I was rather hoping Molly was available; I'm looking after a cousin of mine for two weeks and the aunt brought nothing with him. He's around Ronald's age, I need assistance."

"The aunt?"

"I don't like her either."

"Right, when you say nothing?"

"Nothing, no clothes, toys, toothbrush. Nothing."

"Can I come through?" I was slightly taken aback by Arthur's concern at that news.

"Of course, please do so." I stepped back from the fire as it flashed green again and out stepped Arthur Weasley. Harry stared wide eyed at the older gingery – grey haired man who came out of the fire without any burns or soot on him. I had momentarily forgotten to warn the boy that the floo system worked like a taxi service as well as a phone network.

"He looks a lot like James, Severus." I had the decency to look abashed.

"Meet Harry Potter." I turned to Harry and gently called him over, he slowly moved from the chair in which he was sat. "Harry this is Arthur Weasley, he's an old friend of mine."

"But you were looking for a Molly?"

"He notices a lot, doesn't he?" I quickly glanced at Arthur, he knew what I meant.

"I was Harry. That is Arthur's wife; she's looking after her children they seem to be sick." I looked at Arthur. "I could take a look at them if you need me to, see what's what as it were." Arthur regarded me with a look of sheer confusion as if I was someone else.

"May need to later, see what Molly says."

"Good idea." I could see Harry was keeping up with the conversation well, noticing everything that he might feel needed clarification at a later point.

"You know something Snape?"

"What's that?"

"He's nothing like any seven year old I've ever seen."

"Nor I, they tend to run screaming from me; but this one seems to think I'm not what I give the impression of being."

"Yeah, you're definitely not a Victorian villain no matter what the house is like." I blankly stared at Arthur for his comment, back I did snap back rather protectively of my old fashioned and modest dwelling.

"Can we leave the house out of it please?"

"Sorry, I forget what we're all like about our homes." Again I was staring dangerously at the man.

"I'd never insult the burrow, your family has worked hard for what is has; I'd never wish it away from you, besides it does you and your family credit."

"You're not the Snape I'm used to dealing with."

"I would rather not scare the child thankyou kindly but he does seem able to handle my cantankerousness rather well."

"No wonder children are afraid of you. How did you end up teaching?"

"That I do not wish to talk about. Can we get back to what I called you for?"

"Sure, what was it?"

"I need to shop for Harry but I have no idea where to begin and I doubt Harry knows either."

"Right. You need Molly."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'll tell her I can look after the kids; and that you've offered to help if its potions based." There was a slight smirk on the head Weasley's face, I groaned as he disappeared back through the green fire.

"What have I got myself into?"

"Sir?"

"Harry."

"You don't have to buy anything for me, I can make do with this; they'll only burn it later."

"Ms. Figgs has brought you things before?" I could see the boy nodding. "She insisted you take it with you didn't she?" Again Harry nodded. "Harry how would you feel if I let you keep anything I buy for you here; safe from your aunt and uncle." I could see his eyes widening as if I had just somehow become a saint in his eyes.

Our little conversation ended when Madame Weasley came barging through my fireplace like an ill-mannered wildebeest. I stared at her since she had the audacity to attempt to death glare me, Harry had moved back to his seat at the small table where the sandwiches still were.

"Harry eat some of those sandwiches, please."

"But sir…" I held up my hand for him to stop, he did so.

"Just eat Harry, you need it more than I do."

"I'm not that skinny." I stared at him until he did start eating.

"That's better." I turned to the still clearly upset Weasley matriarch. "I do not need your judgement Molly only your guidance."

"You're not the type suitable for looking after a child, Severus; let alone this child."

"Madame, I will not let anything negative happen to him in the time I have him. That's two weeks before you ask."

"When did you get him?"

"Four o'clock this morning."

"This morning? Well I suppose that explains the urgency; I take it you don't want to be frowned upon because of the boy?" She really was nothing like her husband.

"Actually I do not want the boy frowned upon because of me, now are you going to assist me in finding the necessities he needs or not?" Molly was well known for being set in her ways if the thought any harm was befalling a child, unfortunately her own more pleasant and standard upbringing prevented her from seeing when a child was being hurt at home. Her overtly kindly delusions of what family was could easily destroy the unlikely compassion I had, in a few hours, shown Harry James Potter; simply because I was not the typical type of caregiver for a hurting child. But no one knew that I did this all the time during the school term, Slytherin was mostly made up of lost and in pain children like Mr. Potter.

"Alright fine, I'll help you get supplies for him. But I will be keeping my eyes on you just in case."

"Very well." Her head moved backwards as she seemed taken aback by my lack of an argument, Harry was still eating but was also glaring at the slightly plump witch. "We shall leave in half an hour." I looked at Harry and sighed, "For the time being I shall have to shrink some of my clothes to fit you." I could just make out a snort from the Weasley witch.

"Sure make him look like a villain in training."

"Trust me madam I am not the villain of this piece nor any piece you decide to put me in. You only see of me what I choose to show you." I stared briefly at Harry and then back to the traditional homemaker. "Does Ronald have any older jeans that he no longer wears? One's that are not in too bad a condition, preferably."

"I'll go and see." This time Molly was gone through the fire and Harry threw the end of the sandwich he had been nibbling on in the bin. He looked at me with an expression I could not place, it was like pity but with more understanding however it was not quite sympathy.

"What?"

"Can I stop eating now; my stomach aches."

"Of course you can, I'm sorry."

"I get it, you didn't want her to think you were starving me. Which really doesn't make any sense I'm you only properly meet me today and it takes more than one day to do this. Doesn't it?"

"That is very true Harry." I sort of smiled at the child. "Don't let anyone try to tell you what to think, or how to think it. Your mind is a unique thing Harry Potter, never let it go." Harry sort of smiled back and returned to his table seat. I could see he was pushing the sandwiches around the platter. "Did you require something other than sandwiches Harry?"

"No thankyou sir, I'm full." I smirked at the child.

"Very well, I shall freeze these then; can't let it go to waste." Harry quickly took another sandwich from the top of the ones that were left.

"Maybe one more, sir."

"Go ahead." I took the rest into the kitchenette, put then in separate containers depending on their fillings and put them in the freezer – just like I had said I would. Even my quarters at Hogwarts had a rather full chest freezer, as such the hoarding of food was something that would in all honesty never leave either myself or Harry.

I heard the crackle of the fire and a flash of green, as if someone had entered using the fireplace. I swiftly re-entered the living space to find an absolutely terrified Harry hugging the highest banister on the stairs; Molly seemed to be clutching her wrist with a look of agony plastered across her face.

"What did I miss?"

"Absolutely nothing Severus." I could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir." While his mouth was saying it, I could feel that his eyes were pleading for me to keep asking.

"Are you sure?"

"Severus really the boy said he's fine!" I glared at the witch, she was certainly being out of sorts, but I really needed to find out what had upset Harry this much.

"I shall tell you when I want you to talk." I growled at her, I carefully calmed my face and turned my attention back to Harry. "What is it really; what's wrong."

"She won't let me try them on, not on my own. I know how to dress myself."

"Clearly he doesn't if that's what he's wearing."

"As if he enjoys wearing clothes that obviously do not fit him, Molly."

"They just need better tailoring, that's all."

"You really do not understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" I sighed and shook my head, I looked at Harry and he knew instantly to let go of the banister. I gently lifted him up and carried him the rest of the way upstairs to his room, he was clinging quite painfully around my neck clutching the pair of jeans that Molly had actually returned with; and while they would fit better than what Harry was already wearing they would still need some shrinking to fit adequately.

"Try those on Harry, I'll keep Madame Weasley downstairs." Harry just nodded almost solemnly. "I know you do not want me to leave but I will have to for a moment, yell if you need anything." This time Harry merely dipped his head in acknowledgement, it was the standard motion that I used, to see it from Harry was practically heart wrenching.

I moved my way back down the stairs and Moly Weasley was still where she had landed when Harry must have kicked out in a panic, for one like Harry it was understandable plus it was perfectly justified. I sat on the step ahead of her blatantly blocking her access to the rest of the house, she just stared at me blankly; it was not an expression I was accustomed to seeing on one as jolly as Molly Weasley although nothing about her for the time she had been here had been the norm.

"Madame Weasley?"

"What did you mean, about not understanding? What did you tell Arthur that you're not telling me?"

"Your husband is not blind, and yet you are the one who does not want to see. Arthur is not so proud as to admit when he is wrong, your pride and blind hope prevents you from seeing the grey in this world."

"Can you not just tell me, because that made little to no sense at best." I sighed.

"Molly, not every family is kind, honest and as beautiful as yours and Arthurs. Some like mine, Harry's and most of Slytherin's are the exact opposite, we are lost to hope, pride will get us hurt and to be honest; honesty could get us killed. Our families are ugly as sin, and hell would be too good for the majority of them."

"Abuse victims?" She spoke as if the very concept of such was against her very fabric. "How could you possible explain that to someone?"

"Well I am about to try, am I not?"

"I do not want to know your past!" I growled at the witch, and when combined with the intensity of my own death glare, I really thought she had been petrified.

"I am afraid that you will listen to this tale, so that you and blinding light can comprehend how dark the darkness is in people like me."

"But Harry?"

"He is not yet so corrupted; nevertheless I will never let it be too late for him. Now do sit on the sofa and make yourself comfortable." I could feel myself sneering at the light witch who normally everyone felt comforted by, but seemingly even the likes of Molly Weasley could have a bad day.


	6. Chapter V

There is some implied `horror` to this chapter so you can skip if you fell you need to; the standard disclaimer applies of course and I know its been a while on the update for which I apologise but I can only blame the writers block. Anyway hopefully Molly is a bit more Molly.

* * *

Chapter V

As it so happened Madame Weasley did indeed go and sit on the sofa that I had no need to direct her to. I deliberately sat next to her in a typical muggle three piece suit, a suit I was comfortable wearing when not in my standard teaching robes. She was staring at me as I had never been seen before nor that she had any inclination as to who I was.

"Molly?"

"Go ahead, tell me your depressing tale."

"It might have a happy ending…"

"If?"

"If you and the rest of the light sides' dunderheads give me and the people like, the chance to hope." She scoffed, I really had no idea as to why she was behaving so out of sorts but I was thankful she wasn't cackling. "Shall I begin or are you going to make another noise of indignation?"

"Get on with it."

"Fine. I shall start with a question; did your parents love each other?"

"Of course they did, don't all married couples?"

"To be blunt, no. My mother forced her rapist into marrying her." I could see the statement had her choking. "Water?" once her breathing had calmed and was again even.

"I'll be fine. Why would she do that?"

"Old society pureblood, Molly. What do you think she wanted to avoid."

"Who was it she 'needed' to marry?"

"Actaeus, Lucius' grandfather. Although she was closer to Abraxas in age."

"You were supposed to be a Malfoy?"

"You did not think Lucius kept me as close as he did out of the goodness of his heart. It might surprise you but he does not have one." I could see she did not want to discuss the Malfoy's in any way, frankly neither did I.

"But the Snape bit?"

"He was afraid of her, he feared her magic; and mine. Apparently I look identical to him, but I have her cynicism, darkness. The worst of both, they both hated me, to her I was him. To him I was just like her, and he treated me as such."

"Your father treated you like he did your mother?"

"By the time I was ten it was just me and him, I never knew anything other than fear, hate, envy and pain."

"How does this relate to Harry?"

"Petunia and Vernon may love each other and their son, but there is no love given to Harry. He is a child in pain, lost in fear but not hate nor envy; he can be saved those if we get him out now. A home like yours cannot help him, not in the way I can. Molly you have to support me in showing him that not all of humanity are like his aunt and uncle, please."

"They beat him, don't they?" I could see I was getting through to the mothering instincts that wanted to protect any child that was hurt.

"They do."

"He's that skinny because of them, not you. You get that same famished look sometimes, typically when Arthur calls you over dinner."

"You must not consider him a charity case. Do not pity him."

"It's not pity, its sympathy."

"That line is thin when you do not appreciate the delicate nature of these issues."

"I misjudged you didn't I?"

"Most people do, now I shall see if Harry is done." I got up and made my way over to the staircase, then climbed them, just I went to knock on the bedroom door Harry came rushing out of it as if afraid of something.

"Harry what is it?"

"There's something under the bed." Despite everything this child had been through in his short young life, his innocence was still very much intact and that was something special, something wondrous, something uniquely Harry.

"Would you like me to get rid of it?" I could just hear the movements of Madame Weasley downstairs, she most likely wanted to know what was going on.

"If you can sir."

"Very well Harry, wait here I shall be back in a moment." I gently put my hand on the door-handle realising that I hadn't been into this room for many weeks even before young Potter's arrival. I paused when he spoke again.

"Sir, what is a moment?"

"It's a roman measure of time. Nowadays it's about a minute and a half or ninety seconds. Do you want me to see if that thing is still under the bed?"

"No sir, it'll have gone now that you know it was there." Neither of us had noticed Mrs Weasley coming up the stairs until she spoke.

"Good to know even childhood monsters under beds are scared of you Severus. Maybe I could get you to check the burrow once in a while?"

"We shall have to see Molly." She tentatively stared around me and at Harry who was stood in the pair of jeans they fitted much better than his cousins had although they were still much too long in the leg and would have probably sagged around his small hips if not for the belt I had already shrunk down for him, one of mine similarly the white t-shirt Harry wore was also a shrunken one of mine. Not that I bothered informing either Harry or Molly but they were fresh out of their packaging, ones I had been given but never saw the point in opening; until now.

For once it was Molly who noticed something before Harry.

"Severus, I didn't know you wore t-shirts."

"I haven't done in years if you must know, besides white is not such a good colour on me." Harry chuckled lightly before Molly cautiously joined in realising that I had indeed made a joke and that it was indeed at my own expense. "Now we really should be leaving for town, especially seeing as the earlier we get there the less people there will be." I could see that Harry was pleased by this news; but still Mrs Weasley had a lot to learn.

"A busy place would be good for Harry to experience, don't you think?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself Molly, Harry needs to know the town layout instinctively before it gets too busy for him to handle." Her eyes narrowed at me slightly, clearly still uncertain if I could be trusted with the boy. "Look I do not want him getting lost." It was an honest if partial answer, for both Harry and I were nervous of large gatherings of people; I was even tense around the Weasley's when all in one room. As it was Molly Weasley seemed to accept my partial answer, and it was swiftly decided that side-along apparition would be the best way not to lose track of each other – especially since I wasn't sure how Molly would handle the muggle transport I typically used when in the vicinity of 'home'.


	7. Chapter VI

AN: Standard Disclaimer applies again. I don't do this to make money nor anything else, it just keeps me sane-ish. Hope you all enjoy and remember to review.

* * *

Chapter VI

The three of us apparated from the back garden which would remain an overgrown wasteland until the late summer months, I refused to let Harry work as hard as he usually did with his family. We arrived down a side alley on Smoker's Avenue, in a semi-deserted town called Cokesville which despite the name related to old industry rather than anything else. Obviously Molly was not impressed by her surroundings, she didn't however mention anything in front of Harry; for which I was pleased by.

"Welcome Madam Weasley, Mr Potter to Cokesville." I could tell that both had picked up on the dilapidated feel of the place and that while Harry thought this some kind of adventure, Molly was forcing herself not to say anything too disparaging about what was effectively my home city. I moved swiftly not wanting to be caught up by too many of the locals who typically went about their business in these early hours, just as I did. Glancing to my side Mrs Weasley was nervously observing the people down various side streets, I smirked slightly. At least until she asked what to her was a reasonable question.

"Severus?" I hummed making sure she knew to go on. "How many of these people live on the streets?"

"None of them, they all have houses."

"But they all look like paupers." I turned my head to face her.

"So did I when I was younger." Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone I thought I recognised talking to Harry, I was by his side in a moment, leaving Mrs Weasley stood in the middle of an unused road. It was clear that Harry was unnerved by how swiftly this stranger had appeared.

"Severus Snape?"

"Sam. Thought it was you. The boy is with me; as is she." I nodded to Mrs Weasley. "So get your urchins to back off."

"Urchins?" The man in front of me wore a grey two piece suit to my black three piece, his hair was in worse condition than mine since although four years younger he was going bald. He was missing several of his teeth from a number of brawls over the years and the lisp he had developed as a result was certainly noticeable. His skin was yellowing a clear sign of liver troubles, his once bright topaz eyes had been dulled by time and some of it no doubt spend in prison. I had been lucky to escape this place when I had or else I'd have ended up like this worthless specimen before me. "We're not in a Dickens novel."

"No but as a professor I find the correct pronunciation helps to be understood, the vocabulary is just my way of talking. But then you know that already, don't you Sam?"

"You ain't changed, you're still up your own arse."

"Perhaps but at least I am employable. Now move we are busy." I ushered Mrs Weasley and Harry into one of the few shops open, it was the local department store, which was our intended destination before Sam Tucker had appeared.

"Aye Snape." I paused in my movements, he knew I was listening. I could see that both Harry and Molly could see how tense I was. "Boys to clean to be yours. Unless teaching don't pay so good professor." There was something in his tone that made me turn to face him barely inches away from his face in fact.

"Teaching pays better in a week than you could hustle in a year."

"What you gonna do, beat me?"

"I am not my old man, but if you follow us; I will be forced to hurt you."

"You think you can threaten me Snape?"

"I just did now piss off." I turned and stalked back to where Molly and Harry stood with the shopkeeper, whom seemed pleased to be rid of such a menace to her business despite the location. She nodded to me as she usually did whenever I was present in her workplace and shop.

* * *

"Severus Snape, ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I am as always Madame Perqueue." I gestured to Molly, "This is Molly Weasley, she is the wife of a colleague," I then gestured to Harry who seemed to be huddling around my shins being as small and as quiet as possible. "And this is Harry Potter, he will be in my care for the next few weeks however his aunt seems to have neglected a couple of things. As such I may need your guidance."

"I doubt you need my help at all given her hip bones." Mrs Weasley huffed at the subtle challenge from the somewhat older shopkeeper. Harry chuckled silently still clutching at me, while I glared ominously at Ms Perqueue, who understood my meaning instantly. "Anyway, what did the aunt forget?"

"Everything Madame."

"Everything?" She looked down at the smart but casually dressed Harry. "Shrunk some of your things then? And maybe something from one of her kids too?" I could feel myself paling and see Madame Weasley paling also. Ms Perqueue smirked in a similar fashion to me. "Most of this place is 3rd and 4th generation squib, why else would I hold you in such high regard? Son of the last prince." I stared at the elderly shopkeeper in disbelief.

"And here I thought you liked me?"

"Your mother was an old friend, your father was a piece of dung. And you have your moments."

"Yes well my moments aside; do you mind if we get this done quickly?" I could hear her sighing as she moved with an odd mix of old pureblood grace and muggle frailty, going to the sign on the door turning it around to closed. She gazed at me with an obviously meaningful look.

"Just summon what you need to the till, that should certainly be quicker." She seemed disdainful of magic, as if her lack of it was somehow … not her fault – because it wasn't – but nor was she sure it was ours as so many other squibs believed.

Ms Perqueue shrank back a bit when clothing began to fly to the till point and fold itself perfectly, she glared at me but then raised her eyebrow when noticing neither me nor molly had our wands out and that Harry was clearly far too young for such training regardless of ability.

"Wordlessly wandless, it seems?" She muttered to herself before turning to me. "Snape, are you?" I clenched my hand into a fist and everything paused in its place. Molly seemed just as stunned as Ms Perqueue; actually Molly was worse seeing how she brought into the idea that Potion Masters were below average magically – basically considered talented squibs by most academic circles that were not relating to Potions. But that would be a matter to discuss with her and Arthur later.

"If I said I was?"

"Impressive, are you going to pay for all that? Because I only accept muggle bank of England currency."

"I had a feeling you might, you do accept fifties do you not?"

"That's £192.98, and yes I accept fifties."

"Excellent." I handed her the exact amount in cash. She did seem slightly surprised that I had that amount on me.

"I was expecting a card to be honest."

"Plastic is easier to lose than cash, especially when there are elves involved."

"Elves? But goblins hate the elves."

"I enjoy making them work together."

"I can see why you might, now get out of here so I can open up properly."

"As you wish Ms Perqueue." The door sign was swiftly put back to open and with all the purchases shrunk in both mine and Molly's pockets we apparated down a side alley at the back of the shop.

* * *

Instantly, baring a few seconds, we were all quite peacefully outside the back door of the house; the garden still as overgrown as when we left however I could tell by our shadows that it was now coming up to half eleven. Most of Cokesville would only just be waking since the majority did night work, and by the way Harry kept yawning I would have said it was excellent timing on being back safely in the walls.


	8. Chapter VII

AN: Standard Disclaimer goes here. Nothing is ever made from these things, it's just for fun. And yes I know it's a small chapter but bare with me; I might throw them in every so often.

* * *

Chapter VII

Once Molly, I and Harry were inside the house rather than just in the garden, I had thought it safe to have Molly leave however she was adamant that she stay to keep guard. She could clearly tell that I was just as tired as Harry, but she also knew of how paranoid I could be about the protective enchantments around the house. But given my general fatigue it would not have been safe for me to perform such wards.

"Molly look around you, everything is fine the wards can be done later…" She snorted.

"Now I know you're exhausted, Severus Snape does not sleep in a partially unwarded house even if it is his own. No I'm staying put; now where's your kitchen?" I stared at her blankly for a moment in a half asleep daze.

"The kitchenette Madame is through that door." I pointed to the door leading off the living space. "Do not touch the specimens in the freezer; they are not edible." She looked at me in disgust.

"You keep potions in a freezer?" But she thought further, "What is a freezer?" I smirked at the pure-blooded witch, considering her muggle obsessed husband I would have thought she owned at least this particular muggle appliance.

"It's a muggle status charm if you will. Runs off electricity, muggles used to think that was magic too. Some still do."

"Don't let Arthur see it then."

"He already has. I have one at Hogwarts anyway…" I could not help but trail off as I laid on the settee in front of the unlit fire, Harry had gone upstairs to sleep on his bed; his new wardrobe would be laid out for him later. I could just hear Molly chuckling as my eyes grew heavy and a blanket from somewhere was thrown over me. Everything very quickly went black; at least for a while.


	9. Chapter VIII

AN: Again with the Standard Disclaimer. Again with the lack of profiteering, really I've done this twice in one day now. Good for you that it means two chapters in one day as well.

* * *

Chapter VIII

When I awoke I was not on the settee anymore but on the poorly carpeted floor, my muscles felt strained and my bones ached. Harry was kneeling by my head next to Molly who was holding my head. What was happening? I tried to speak but my voice was croaky as if I'd been screaming. From the looks in both their eyes they had witnessed me having some sort of seizure or night terror. I opened my mouth again only to choke as water was shakily poured down my throat, and it was not by Harry, who now seemed oddly calm despite what he might have seen; and probably heard. I glared at Molly until I managed to get my breathing back under my conscious control.

"Sorry, I thought you were asking for water."

"Next time wait until I can breathe before you pour it down my throat." Harry chuckled at my sarcasm. I turned my head slowly to him as my neck screamed in agony at the movement I could not hide the wince.

"Sir?"

"I'll be fine," I tried to reassure the child, for what felt like the thousandth time in that morning. "Just tell me what happened, I do not remember a lot."

"You were screaming sir." Harry I had noticed was very simple in his honesty, there was never really a why something had happened just that it had. I strongly suspected that his `family` and I used that term loosely, were mostly to blame for the basic survival strategy. That sometimes it was better not to explain, especially when no one listened anyway.

"I guessed that much, otherwise it would not hurt to talk."

"Then don't talk Severus." I huffed but did not glare at Molly as I usual would since I did not want to irritate my neck further; however I knew she had heard me. "Do you want some more water?"

"So long as you do not pour it all over me again." The ginger haired motherly witch tried to glare at me, but of course failed spectacularly.

"You do know your sarcasm is quite cruel sometimes?"

"It has not failed me yet." I attempted to re-twist my neck back to face Molly but it seemed to be locked in place. As it was my glare was not necessary as Harry was glaring at madam Weasley.

"I think it's funny." Once again the boy's totally innocent outlook never failed to impress me considering all he had been through, and obviously Mrs Weasley was also taken in by this child's purity not to mention his faith in the few people how showed him kindness.

It was in moments like this, that Harry James Potter reminded me ever so slightly of me, before my own spirit was shattered beyond repair. I dearly hoped that he could be saved from that fate. As if fate was ever that kind; but I recalled it had been on Lily and James for years, at least before that disastrous night.

* * *

"Severus. Severus?" I winched as Molly had the audacity to poke me in the shoulder when I little movement to prevent the action. I finally managed to glare at her since my neck no longer felt as if it was trying to break itself off my shoulders.

"What?"

"You were miles away?"

"I was thinking." I wiped my head around to face Harry, "Harry could you get a bag of frozen peas from the freezer please?" Pleased to be doing something Harry grinned before rushing out into the kitchenette. Madame Weasley paled, I knew what she thought Harry was going to find, so I cut her off before she could yell after him. "Molly he knows what he's getting."

"You're sure? I mean who freezes peas?" I looked at the witch stunned, as did Harry when he returned with said bag of peas, having heard her question.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry." I turned to face him, well try to seeing how I was still in pain on the floor.

"Are you sure magic's so great, I mean who doesn't know about frozen peas?" I could not help but laugh, which made Harry grin broadly and Molly look like a petrified goose.

"Harry not everyone has a freezer, or a supermarket near them."

"I noticed the freezer thing earlier, but magic's got have a…" I could see him thinking of a word to use, "…an opposite; hasn't it?"

"For some things yes, others no."

"So what takes the place of the freezer?"

"A status charm Harry. It keeps things fresh, potions normally since that is somewhat like cooking."

"Ok erm… lights?"

"Lumos is for lighting, or there is the fire. Which of course works for heating as well. Now does this magic to muggle conversion have to be done at the moment or can I get up first?"

"Right sorry sir." Harry stepped back allowing me space to tentatively lift myself back onto the settee. When I reopened my eyes, which had shut automatically due to the pain, I could see concern I both Harry and Molly's eyes again. "Do you want the peas now sir?" Harry being Harry, I really could not help but smile slightly at the boy.

"If I may Harry." He passed me the peas, the bag I noticed was open, so I cautiously held it steady against my neck to ease the ache that was still there. The last thing I needed was a split bag of peas everywhere.


	10. Chapter IX

AN: Standard Disclaimer, and another mini-chapter. You know the drill of reviewing by now. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter IX.

As it was, my neck only needed the bag of peas for about an hour, by which time Harry was asleep by the end of the settee and Madame Weasley was sat angled at the table staring at both Harry, and me while one of us slept and the other one stared into the fireplace.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Mrs. Weasley's staring. "What at you staring at me for?" My voice was still hoarse but luckily in came out only as a strangled whisper certainly making sure that Harry did not wake.

"You seemed in another world, Severus. I just wanted to make sure Harry would be alright once I'd gone."

"I can look after him just fine Molly; your assistance was useful but perhaps you should leave."

"Fine. I will floo call you later in the day. Just to be sure." I huffed and gestured to the fireplace hoping that she would get the message. It took a few more minutes of myself and Molly staring at each other but she did leave. The green-ness of the fire seemed to unsettle Harry in his sleep, as he his eyes sprang open as if he had never been asleep at all, truly he seemed more dazed and confused than when his aunt had first dropped him off at my side.

* * *

"Harry, what is it? What is wrong?" My tone was calming and softer than the one I usually used even with my young Slytherin's.

"Sorry Dad, it's just a nightmare." My eyebrows rose as Harry was completely unaware of what he was saying in the slightly sleep deprived state.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry sleepily shook his head, which was leaning against the side of the settee. "Did you want to join me up here?" I smirked as his eyes shot open without any looks of fear but more of hope.

"Can I?" His voice was almost perfectly angelic, but it did not hide his worry of being rejected.

"I would not have asked if I was not certain, would I?" Harry was again shaking his head. "Well come on then." I patted the settee as I spoke reiterating my point. He was grinning broadly again as he climbed over the arm at the end of the settee; and crept up the settee like a little lion cub, until he was laying against me. We both shuffled until we were relatively comfortable, I noticed that Harry's head lolled backwards against my shoulder and that he was snoring already. I watched him sleep for about half an hour before the regularity of the ticking noise from the clock lulled me to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter X

AN: Standard Disclaimer, this is just for fun. Again it is another small chapter, and it is probably quite emotional.

* * *

Chapter X

Both Harry and I woke with a start as the green flames of the floo network flashed around the room, with us receiving the brunt of the light as the settee was directly in front of the fireplace. I easily noticed ow Harry had tightly almost painfully, shut his eyes and was shivering; maybe that was the dream from earlier? Molly Weasley's voice was unbareably loud out of the fire, she seemed convinced that I had done something to young Harry.

"Severus Snape, why is Harry shivering?" I glared deathly at the ginger haired witch; I moved slowly to avoid disturbing the boy more than he already had. Before I knelt to deal with Molly's head in my fireplace, I wrapped Harry in the blanket that had fallen off us in between the hours of our sleep; it was after all just past half eleven at night on our – Harry and I's – second day together.

"Perhaps because we were asleep, and the flash of your floo call greatly disturbed us? Either that or Harry had a phobia of green flashing lights." I was trying to be sarcastic as usual but having spoken the words aloud I realised that was exactly it. In theory, it was ridiculous but on a purely emotional level, it made perfect sense.

"What are you talking about? Green flashing lights?"

"Just a crazy idea Molly. But as you can tell Harry is perfectly safe; and honestly who is idiotic enough to floo me at this time of night?" Molly had the decency to blush as she stuttered her apologises and disconnected the floo call.

* * *

I turned my back to the fireplace and stared at Harry, I knew he was not something to study but a child, one I was looking after. He really had grown on me, amazing really, since it had only been two days. Two very long days, but two days none the less. I gently managed to get up and moved around the settee, I could not resist the temptation to stroke his always messy, black hair; it seemed to soothe him somewhat, as he relaxed more into his sleep. I began humming an old lullaby that I just barely recalled my mother using to calm me in my sleep; this too seemed to calm Harry. Making sure to continue humming that same consistent tune, I moved to the table and began to take notes on my new rather outlandish theory. That the green flashing lights of the floo network reminded Harry of a locked memory concerning the deaths of his parents, of his own attempted murder. However, how did I prove it without absolutely obliterating the child's faith in me? A faith I had grown as much attached to as the child who gave it.

* * *

I wrote through the night and the early hours of the morning, Harry was still tucked up in the blanket on the settee; he was not as restful as he had been whilst I was humming but the continuity of it was making my throat painfully uncomfortable. On some level, I was hoping that he would not recall the lullaby when he woke, however equally I did. I wanted him to know that I cared even if I rarely showed it around others, but I was hopeful that this one child could aid me in realising that perhaps I was not as emotionally stunted as I thought.


	12. Chapter XI

AN: Standard Disclaimer goes here. And this is the third chapter in one day, I am on a roll right now.

* * *

Chapter XI

The clock on the hall wall was quietly chiming the time, I looked up to check; my eyes widened as it read four in the morning. I got up from the table I had been writing at; quickly as I passed the settee, I noted Harry was still asleep. His breathes were peaceful, he appeared to be content enough. Knowing that we were both early risers I headed for the kitchenette, and the coffee.

By the time Harry had stirred, I was not sure how many coffees I had had, I only knew that it was more than usual since the notes I had continued taken after four am were becoming increasingly rambled and as a result were virtually impossible to decipher. I was not even certain if I could read them myself, which was an excellent start as always.

I could feel Harry's eyes moving around the room as he attempted to find me; eventually they settled on my position.

"Sir? What are you doing?"

"Making notes Harry."

"Why?" I chuckled to myself although I could tell that Harry could hear me.

"Why does one normally make a note Harry?"

"You had an idea?"

"I did yes. That and Molly floo called again, around half eleven. I could not get back to sleep."

"Is that what the green glow was in my nightmare?"

"Perhaps, or maybe you're nightmare is a memory."

"A memory? Why would I only remember it in my sleep then?"

"It is the brain's reaction to a traumatic experience Harry, to lock away the pain until we sleep then it is processed safely in our dreams."

"And our nightmares?"

"And our nightmares, yes."

"Sir, what makes you think my nightmare could be a memory?" I swallowed on reflex, maybe I should not have started a conversation that now I really did not want to finish, or at least not for another decade.

"Well it is about how you react to green flashing lights, for the most part Harry."

"What else makes a green flash like the fireplace?" I could feel myself paling and wincing, but I really could not leave this conversation now. If anyone had the right to know, it was Harry Potter.

* * *

"Do you know what happened to your parents, for your aunt and uncle to take you in?" I spoke disdainfully of the aunt and uncle as I so often did. Harry grinned on instinct knowing that someone was in his corner, even if it was me. The grin faded once Harry had understood the question, realising that indeed something horrible had happened to them. He shook his head, with a glistening of tears in his eyes, obviously not trusting his own voice any longer. "They were murdered by an evil man; using magic."

"Murdered means killed right?" I nodded sorrowfully, "And evil is worse than bad?" Again, I nodded. "And this worse than bad man, killed my parents because…"

"Because he wanted to kill you. He wanted to destroy everything we all hold dear to us; he nearly succeeded." Harry could tell why my voice was as hoarse as it was; he understood the pain, it was his pain as well as mine.

"I thought magic was a good thing?"

"It can be, it is a tool, Harry. The person behind it either helps or hinders. Is good or bad. Does that make sense?" I could see Harry nodding just behind me, sometime during my little lesson he had snuck up to me. I looked down at him, moving my head to the left in silent question, there was no answer just small hands wrapping themselves around me. I froze, I could not help it, but I was being hugged by Harry Potter. Whilst we were semi-stuck to each other, I could feel the vibrations of Harry's stomach, clearly annoyed at being ignored. I laughed it was a bit more than my usual chuckle but certainly no were near what most would call an actual laugh.

"Sir?" Harry's voice was slightly muffled by my clothing. I looked down at the messy black mop of hair that was nestling against my side.

"Yes?"

"Can you cook today; I really don't feel like it."

"I was waiting for you to ask that, and of course. Let me clear the table and then you can set it."

"Why were you waiting?" Harry was still latched onto me, meaning as of yet we had not moved; and that is voice was still muffled.

"It means you are learning to say no in the right ways, Harry."

"What does that mean?" I chuckled at his tone, it was the most spirited I had heard him to date.

"You would have asked someone else to do the cooking at your relatives would you?" Harry paled and shook his head, just as I thought he would. "But you feel safe enough to do so here, and you have only been here for a couple of days."

"But you're nice." His voice was no longer muffled, he had moved his head to look up at me with those emerald green, almond shaped eyes that he shared with his mother. I coughed at how emotional our little conversation had become; before I managed to wiggle out of his grasp I smiled sadly at this child.

"Really Harry I am not nice at all." Before he could contradict me in any way I was in the kitchenette, checking what was in the fridge and freezer. I paused and looked over to where Harry was still stood frozen it seemed in place; I sighed. "Harry?"

"You are nice." His plain determination to believe the best of me was something that if he were anyone else would irritate me no end.

"Can we not argue on whether I am nice or not? Please? I just want to make sure you are not mad at me."

"See you're still being nice." I growled just a tiny bit, this was clearly the stubborn side of his father showing; but then so was Lily especially when someone could not see their true worth. So instead of growling I sighed again, and once more tried to get Harry to move from his spot, which he seemed suddenly wielded too rather than frozen on.

"Harry, can you just come here please?" Finally, he seemed to tell the urgency in my voice not to mention a small amount of hurt. His eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to decide if I was tricking him; obviously a similar tactic had been used by those muggles in the past.  
"Why?" I smirked slightly at the once more nervous child, before opening my arms to make my point apparent.

"Hug?" Harry's face lit up as suddenly and as powerfully as a small nuclear explosion. Rather forcefully, Harry was in my arms almost literally purring, but I was not sure if that was him or me.


	13. Chapter XII

AN: The obligatory standard disclaimer... I don't make profits from doing this, nor do I own any rights to the world of HP.  
And yes I know this is a shorter chapter again, sorry.

* * *

Chapter XII

Harry's head moved back after what felt like a pleasant eternity. I looked down at the small child.  
"What is it?" Harry looked up at me, with an identical smirk on his face, to my own.

"I think you were purring." He really did look pleased with himself, if equally confused.

"I do not think so." My response was quick; since clearly I was in denial about the more feline approach to showing positive emotions. A side effect of my animagus form, but that was for Harry to be told about later; like in his first year.

"You were; I know you were. I just wondered why?" I was not expecting the curiosity within Harry to again be rearing its head; having said that I really should have.

"Certain traits from an animal form sometimes present themselves when an animagus is human. Like purring, or barking. That sort of thing." Harry only seemed to be listening to parts of my explanation but he easily understood its meaning; and he seemed overjoyed by the prospect of me having an animal form.

"So you can into something cat-ish?"

"Feline, Harry, and yes. I can turn into something cat-ish."

"I thought you said it was feline?"

"I did, I was just uncertain if you would be able to pronounce it the first time."

"I'm not stupid." Harry was glaring at me, which was not the first time, but he was getting better at it.

"I never said you were," I tried to bend down to kneel in front of Harry but I could not with his arms still around my waist; he swallowed as if nervous that I would hurt him regardless of what position we were currently stuck in. "It can be a tricky word to get right the first time. As I said."

"Oh right sorry."

"Apology accepted." I managed to unwind Harry's tiny arms from my waist and shooed him back into the main room of the house. "Set the table and wait, food should not take that long." Harry just grinned, and sat at the already set table. I sighed, wondering how I had not noticed.

* * *

As I had said, the food did not take long. Especially when I was using magic to reheat it. Harry stared wide-eyed as the array of Chinese and Indian side dishes appeared on the table whilst I was still in the kitchenette.

"Sir, how did you?" I could easily hear Harry's voice in the kitchen but I did not answer until I was next to him at the table.

"Magic." Harry snorted.

"I guessed that much."

"I am sure you did…" I gestured to the spread on the small table some of which was threatening to topple over the edge. "Shall we?" Harry nodded enthusiastically but still waited until I had started to fill his plate. It was clear that he noticed I had deliberately given him an enlarged dinner plate while I had a smaller side plate; as such, his plate took more time to fill. Nevertheless, no more time was taken by Harry to empty said plate than I had taken on my own. With our meal finished and the dishes all cleaned and away, I went back to the table where Harry had stayed going over some of the harder to decipher notes. He looked up at me nervously, I just rose my eyebrow in silent question. He understood immediately.

"Your brain doesn't work in the mornings does it?" My raised eyebrow rose further until I started laughing. I had tried not to but it was rather difficult with Harry's sheer innocence; still as it was meant to be.

* * *

AN: Reviews are always helpful, and I appreciate all of you keeping with this.


	14. Chapter XIII

AN: Again with the standard disclaimer, and a small-ish chapter. But onwards this is thirteen.

* * *

Chapter XIII

Harry's question was simply brilliant, an equal measure of a child's curiosity and my own noticeable sarcasm. Speaking of how noticeable the sarcasm was, Petunia would in all likelihood give the boy even more grief than she no doubt normally did. I was silently hopeful that perhaps by the end of the two weeks with Harry would not want to leave; since in barely five days I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to want to stay. The clock was now chiming again; it was currently reading half past eight in the morning, a far more sensible time for any person to be awake.

"Sir?" I hummed in acknowledgement of Harry speaking at me. "How many coffees have you had?" I smirked at him.

"I have no idea, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to be slowing down."

"Slowing down?" I deliberately slowed down the speed with which I usually spoke when on a coffee buzz, and Harry was right, this crash was going to be intense. Harry was giggling, knowing full well I was doing that for effect. I continued answering him in a more normal voice, "This Harry is a caffeine come down, similar to a sugar crash but worse." I could see harry shuddering seemingly he thought that this would somehow be bad for him; unless his beached whale of an uncle had been negatively impacted by the wear off of the caffeine to harm the child. "Harry what is it?"

"Uncle Vernon used to make me kneel on the floor and be his footstool when he was feeling slower than normal. You won't make me be the footstool will you?"

"I already have a footstool Harry, why would I need another one; let alone a human one. Seems to me that would be uncomfortable for both of us."

"You have a footstool?"

"Indeed. It is in your room actually."

"Is it that tiny little seat at the bottom of the bed?"

"It is. You can continue to use it, if you already are. I do not need it down here."

"Surely you'd like to put your feet up once in a while?"

"Not really I find it uncomfortable to be honest Harry."

"So I can keep it?"

"Of course, but like most of your things; we should keep them out of your aunt's view. As such they are safest here."

"Yes sir." There was a comfortable pause between us, before Harry spoke again. "Sir?" I hummed in acknowledgement of Harry speaking at me, although he seemed more nervous than before. "Your animal form, what is it exactly?"

"A black lion. The fact that that form is black shows that it is more than just the average lion."

"So a bit like Scar?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Lion King?" Harry nodded, clearly dumbfounded that I even knew of that film. "Not exactly however I can see the confusion, Scar is more of dark brown colour with black mane and tail tuft. A true black lion is literally completely black, any lighter fur colours are variants of grey, which usually show up on the face, chest and legs. Besides Scar is an animated cartoon character where I am not."

"Can I see?" My eyebrow raised automatically as it usually did. "You don't have to of course."  
"I am aware that I do not have to Harry, having an animagus form is a deeply personal thing and no one is aware of this fact about me."  
"Only I know about it?"  
"Indeed, as such I would like some time before I actually show you what I look like as a lion." Harry just stood and grinned, nodding continuously. I moved around him while summoning a book to my hand and sitting in front of the fireplace. "Now are you going to join me?" I patted next to me on the settee.

"I thought we were going out?"

"Perhaps it be best if we had a quiet day in, instead." Harry just nodded at sat at my side, to be honest with his growing confidence I had expected a slight disagreement. Soon I could feel him snuggling further into me, as if I were a pillow; and quite swiftly, Harry was asleep as I read silently in front of the fire. Fortunately, I had decided to disconnect the floo network for the day to avoid the greenish hue that seemed to agitate the child so. I was still thinking of ways to deal with this un-natural but understandable fear, for I knew there would always be issues for Harry. This would especially be when dealing with the colour. As such, I was for once hopeful that he would not end up in Slytherin – the common room lights would cause a great issue being identical to the floo networks colour scheme.

* * *

By the time, I had finished reading Harry was in a deep sleep, and I could feel myself falling asleep eyelids again felt like lead. I briefly felt it strange since normally I could go days without sleep. However, according to the clock, it was after midday and neither Harry nor I had expended much energy. Nevertheless, this was another issue for another time, as I peacefully slept with my – almost – surrogate son by my side.


	15. Chapter XIV

AN: Standard Disclaimer, Ask in-store for details.

* * *

Chapter XIV

The clock just chimed, it screamed seven pm. Harry was still asleep. The book I had been reading was now on the floor having fallen when I had slept. The spine was facing upward, the sides were open and the pages folded unevenly in a disgraceful heap. I groaned at the unfortunate-ness of the books position, and the fact that I ached with the position I had been in during my own sleep certainly did not assist matters.

I groaned again as I clicked my neck trying to remove some of the tension that had built up in me, Harry had clearly heard me and was now beginning to stir. I looked calmly down at the boy. He had truly only been in my presence for five days and really was becoming like a son to me. I sighed heavily, my mind wondered if I was truly ready for such a commitment to one so young and in need. I also considered if it was time to show the child my animagus form; at current, all he knew was that it was a black lion and yet as they say seeing is believing.

* * *

"Harry?" I spoke softly as to wake the child gently from the sleep clearly, we had both needed. I just made out the humming that indicated that he was indeed awake if only just. "Could you sit up for me please?"

"But you're so comfortable." His voice was still full of the sleepiness that typically affected younger children.

"I am sure that I am, however I do need to move." Grudgingly Harry did move from the space he had been in laying across me. "Thank you. Did you want anything now we are both semi-awake?" I could see him rubbing his eyes in an attempt to fully wake up and join the world of the aware. I waited patiently for him to be done.

"No thank you." He certainly sounded more alert. That was until there was a beeping from the fireplace; which meant there was an emergency over the floo network and was about to along someone entrance despite it being locked by me. We both paled. "Sir, should I go upstairs?"

"Just stay on the stairs, where I can still see you but you cannot be seen in return. I shall deal with whomever this is." Harry nodded and ran to the stairs, sitting, hugging onto the banister as if it was the only thing that was going to keep him safe. Eventually there was a click and the normal flash of green came into the living room, I could see Harry shuddering on the stairs out of the corner of my eye. Instinctively I pulled my wand from one of the multiple pockets that my jacket held; I sighed when the figure came through completely, it was simply Minerva. For once, she seemed in something of a state.

"Severus, why was your floo locked?"

"Perhaps because I do not like being pestered during the holidays? Anyway clearly there was something important else you would not have forced the issue?"

"The order had word from Figgs, she has not seen Harry in days; she is growing worried." My eyebrow rose, and my nostrils flared. Minerva knew the signs of what this meant. "I should have owled first, shouldn't have I?"

"Yes, it would have saved you the panic." I turned to the staircase. "Harry you can come here now, I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Coming." Harry was obviously nervous about meeting another individual who had, to him, caused such tension between us; even though it was not her intent. When Harry came into view to Minerva, she gasped, while Harry had put on weight being with me, if only a small amount, he still looked half starved. Then in years gone by according to Albus, so had I.

* * *

"Severus, what did you do to him?" My eyes narrowed at the deputy headmistress, still after all the years she had known me she thought the worst; but I supposed she at least had reason to think such. However before I could replace whatever actions she thought I had taken against the child, Harry spoke plainly at the usually composed and strict teacher.

"He's been nice to me."

"I'm sorry?" She bent down to Harry much as I had done days ago, when he first ran.

"He is nice to me. He threats me like I'm normal. He never hurts me."

"I know he would never hurt you Harry. He would never hurt a child, but he is rarely nice."

"He is nice to me." There was an honest adoration in Harry's voice that I was not accustomed to hearing in relation to myself, and clearly neither was Minerva. However, unlike Molly, she seemed to understand that Harry and I really had gotten to know each other over our days together and simply left it at that for the time being.

"Then you truly are a special person, for it would take someone special for Severus to be nice in the way he has to you." I knew in the long term Minerva would not let this lie, but for now she knew to let the sleeping dog be.


	16. Chapter XV

AN: Once again the standard disclaimer. I make not money from this, it's just my stress relief.

* * *

Chapter XV

Harry continued to gaze into Minerva's eyes; it was not his usual gaze but more heated as if testing her in some way. Inevitably, she backed down and stood staring at me instead. Apparently, the idea that the older Gryffindor would let the issue be was flawed. I was uncertain as to what if anything she would find in my own rather dead stare.

"What is it now?"

"You are never this way at Hogwarts."

"This way?"

"You know; caring, considerate. Fatherly?"

"I normally have no need to be. However, as you said Mr Potter is special."

"How long have you had him?"

"Five days. Molly has already proven to be a nuisance, in any case Harry has been well taken care of in that time. I was informed by Petunia that I would have him for two weeks; however, I doubt I shall want him to leave." I changed the subject quickly to avoid how sentimental I was being. "Did something happen to Figgs?"

"Your diversion needs some work; however, Figgs is fine. No injuries as far as I could tell. Why do you ask?"

"That's what Petunia informed us of, that Figgs had broken her hip. Being how Harry came to be in my care at four in the morning. With virtually nothing, I might add." I could see the elderly lioness of Gryffindor paling as I spoke. "What is it?"

"Petunia never left for any holiday Severus. Her family are still in Privet Drive; and for now the wards still seem intact. However if what you say is true than, well, we have cause."

"Cause? What do you mean Minerva?"

"She has clearly left the child with you under false pretences, obviously she thought you two would hate each other but that is apparently not the case of which I am pleased. It means that her competency as a guardian and maybe mother can be called into doubt. I would not normally wish a child to be taken from the one who raised them but the child's safety must be put before the guardian's happiness." I stared at the deputy headmistress queerly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We appear to agree on something. I have tried several times to get students of my house away from abusive parents but the headmaster never sees it as anything other than strict parenting; on the odd case the matron agrees with him. However broken bones and heavy bruises are not parents being strict; the average parent knows when that line has been crossed. As does the teacher who has seen the students wince whenever they move due to the pain." I could see Minerva's eyes begin to water. "Do not start that; it will not help now."

"Now?" McGonagall's voice was strained, "You mean you have been keeping an eye on students home lives for years?" I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

"Even since I joined the staff."

"You were twenty-one. How could you have possibly gotten the students trust?"

"By being an overly strict teacher, who pretended that the years of passing each other in the corridors had not happened. In any rate, taming the Slytherin's was easier than you would expect; besides everyone recalled how short my temper was and seeing how only three years had passed, they knew that would still be the case."

"But surely if they recalled your anger than they would avoid you?"

"You would think, and frankly so did I. However, after a few weeks the ones who had been hurt by rogue hexes, jinxes and curses found that my anger was in their favour. They were still children to me, children should not be harmed by either other children, adults or especially not their parents. They soon realised that healing potions and salves that came directly from me were stronger than what the matron could provide. At that point the headmaster refused to let me stock the infirmary, it was reasonable enough I had barely been a master for two years. Now however it is part of my duties."

"Severus, your duties should be the same as every other teacher. Marking essays. Keeping the students safe certainly, but you go beyond what is expected of you. Ensuring the children will survive in the real world as adults, which you do better than anyone. That's it, that's what you get paid for."

* * *

I stared at the deputy headmistress, "Minerva, Minerva, Minerva. You recall I'm sure my position at the end of the war?"

"I seem to remember the ministry wanted to arrest you for being a death eater. But you were Albus' spy, so?"

"I was not always the headmasters spy. I was a death eater first; but I changed sides. The headmaster gave me a way out."

"By making you stay were you where?" Both Minerva and I looked over to Harry, having completely forgotten he was there. I was certain he could see both of us paling. Nonetheless there was a hint of indignation in his young voice. "Seems unfair for a change of heart, I doubt many people cared about you before." Harry moved to the armchair by the fire and slumped into it in a way that was reminiscent of myself. Minerva made a sound that suggested she was giving his point some serious thought and eventually agreed with said point.

"He has a point Severus. I do not think I saw anyone be kind to you accept Lily, up until that argument at least."

"The less said about that the better."

"It is not healthy that that still hurts you so."

"In case you failed to notice Minerva, I bottle things."

"That includes your emotions I take it?" I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway; in my usual highly acrimonious way.

"Well no I thought I'd say that for the sake of my health. Of cause that includes my emotions." My indignation was cut short not by the floo but by a solid rapid knock on the front door; this surprised me since virtually none of my muggle neighbours came anywhere near me. "If you will excuse me."

* * *

I opened the door with less force than I would have at Hogwarts. The individual on the other side of it startled me.

"Ms Perqueue?"

"You will not believe who just came in the shop. She never comes in the shop; never. She is supposed to be on holiday; that son of hers said they had not gone anywhere. Can you believe the nerve of that cow?" I needed no more information than this to know whom we were all talking about.

"It was Petunia was it not?"

"Right in one Snape." We stood momentarily by the door, before her nostrils flared and to avoid any further issue, I invited her in. "Thank you." I nodded my head at the older woman. What happened next confused me no end, and seemed to bemuse Harry.


	17. Chapter XVI

AN: Final another chapter for you all, please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter XVI.

Ms Perqueue and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall just stared at even each other over young Harry's head.

"Minerva?"

"Nadya?" With the door shut, I glanced between the two women. Eventually I looked down at Harry; he just shrugged. Neither of us knew how these two people knew each other.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but you two know each other?"

"Well of course Severus." This was McGonagall.

"Surely our shocked expressions could have told you that?" There was Ms Perqueue. I glared at the shopkeeper. "You do know that don't work on me right?" I snorted.

"Indeed I do Madame, however I just wanted to check. So how do you know each other?"

"That is a long and personal tale Severus; I know what you're like about things such as this."

"Our grandma's were adopted together. Until they realised that mine was a squib, so she was sent to the muggles." Minerva sighed.

"They sort of keep in contact only; my grans husband found out and forbade it. He even threatened to throw her out." Ms Perqueue looked directly at Minerva, and went off in a conversation all of their own.

* * *

I glanced at Harry and nodded to the stairs, he understood my meaning to be that we should leave the women to their catching up; for it had clearly been a long time for both of them. He nodded back at me as we made our way to the stairs.

Once upstairs and safely cloistered away from the still chattering women, I was beginning to wonder if I was ready to show Harry my animagus form. It was irritating that this conversation would affect me so since Harry already knew but things could be perceived differently when your own eyes were involved.

Harry instinctively walked to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He stared at me leaning against the doorframe.

"You said you would show me your animal form one day."

"Animagus; and yes I did."

"Are you going to show me today?"

"I had thought about it Harry. Would you like me to?" Harry's nodding head was so extremely enthusiastic that I was concerned his head might nod itself off his shoulders. "Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Please sir, would you show me? Please."

"Very well, I shall show you."

"You will?"

"Did I not just say so?" Harry immediately jumped down from his bed and ran over to me; hugging me furiously.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Harry, calm down." The clearly excited child released me from his grip; he was looking at the floor.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Harry." My tone was softer than any I ever used at the castle and I doubted it had ever been used before at all.

"Yes sir?" I smirked slightly as I spoke.

"You are welcome." He grinned up at me and was hugging me again, this time with much less force. "Now, sit on your bed. I shall need space."

I focused my mind easily, as it was usual for me to do. There was no flashing lights or overt signs of magic; only the subtle pins and needles feeling that flowed through me as I changed from man to lion. My earlier description of a true black lion defined me perfectly; the only lighter shades on me were grey around my face and chest. I paced the room slightly on four paws and shook off the aching feeling that was typical with my transfiguration. After this, I laid at Harry's feet intent on showing him that I was still me even in this form and that I would never harm him.

"Severus?" As a lion, I could not speak so I huffed as an indication that I had heard and understood my own name in his voice. "That was brilliant." I huffed again in a tone that was suggestive of pride. "You…you don't mind me seeing you?" I tilted my head to the left; Harry knew I meant to question his question. "Like this. Do you mind me seeing you like this?" I made a cross between a growling and chuffing sound that was unique to black lions. Rather than clarifying, the sound seemed to confuse Harry even more. "Is that a yes you do mind; or a no you don't?" I shook my head in indication of the latter, Harry laughed clearly the shaking of my head had done something amusing to my mane. Since lions like myself were typically prideful creatures, I did growl slightly. Although Harry could clearly tell that, as I was not looking directly at him as I had done so I was not actively growling at him.

I moved slowly to the door, which had remained open, I easily avoided the metal strip that identified the crossing point between hard wood and carpeted flooring and would have certainly irritated the underside of my paw. Moving diagonally across the hallway I simply pushed open the door to my room, which I had re-decorated as soon as I had arrived back at the beginning of summer. Which was a good thing too as Harry was obviously curious about what lay behind the normally closed door. Reluctantly due to my own privacy issues, I pushed the door shut behind me with a clawed foot; the only things Harry could no doubt hear was something large and reasonably heavy scaling a shelf or other piece of stable furniture. As it was, I was climbing the bookshelf that I had deliberately kept partially empty. This was so I could reach the top were I kept what I had been looking for. The thing in question was a rectangular box with a sliding lid, meaning that with paws I could not open it. Harry would have to do it.

I swiftly returned to Harry's room, he had been waiting patiently on the bed. The box I had been forced to carry in my mouth and due to at current not having any hands was put gently on the bed next to him. Harry looked at the box confusingly; he clearly wondered what I wanted him to do with it. I nudged it closer to him and eventually he picked it up and - slowly as if still unsure - removed the sliding lid. Inside was a serpent-designed necklace.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I sniffed at the necklace, then Harry's hand and then gestured to my throat. He understood although was curious as to why even as a lion I would wear something that looked quite so feminine. I made the gesture at least four more times before Harry actually took to following my task. Once the necklace was firmly in place around my neck, the chuffs, snarls and growls became understandable words in Harry's mind. This of course did take a few minutes for Harry to work out that he now knew exactly what I meant without any of the guesswork or gesturing. Once that had been clarified, I could see that Harry was giggling. I huffed, although in his head he could hear my voice asking:

 _"_ _What is it now?"_ Unlike what usually happened Harry did not stop giggling, if anything it became more pronounced. Through this little laughing fit, I could hear Harry trying to talk. I sighed; again, the translation appeared in Harry's head. _"_ _Slow breaths child."_

"Yes sir." Once his breathing was under control he tried again to speak. "What would Professor McGonagall say?" There was a slight hesitation on Minerva's surname and her position title, which was perfectly understandable for one Harry's age, especially given his background. I groaned, and placed my paw over my eyes. There was no translation needed for Harry knew immediately my reluctance was from a shared knowledge of our histories being similar. Seeing how Minerva had seemed to take such a shine to Harry it made sense – at least to the boy – that she would have done for me as well.

Eventually I removed my paw from my eyes and looked at Harry. He looked back with an equally curious expression on his face. "Sir. Why are you staring at me?" I did not answer immediately but after a few minutes, I still had no response. "Sir? Are you ok?" I shook my head slightly and the haziness that had begun to settle in my mind dissipated.

 _"I am fine Harry, just thinking."_

"Thinking what?"

 _"Nothing, everything. I am sure you know how the mind wanders sometimes."_ Harry shrugged and nodded at the same time, he understood.

"Sir?" I hummed.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

"You know I'll have to go back to the Dursley's soon?"

 _"Unfortunately I am aware that our time is running short."_

"Can I stay here with you?" I moved away from the bed in a sort of shock, nearly falling onto my back. Harry must have mistook my reaction, understandably so seeing, as even I was not fully aware of what it meant; perhaps I was not used to him speaking his mind so clearly. "If you don't want me to stay, I can go back." I growled threateningly, all though it was in Harry's direction it was directly at him, although he still feared the sound.

 _"NO. You stay with me, for as long as you want to. Minerva and I will make those people pay for what they have done to you."_

"You want me to stay?"

 _"_ _Of course I do, child. Why would I not?"_

"You're really sure you want me to stay?" Since I still looked like a lion, it was easy for me to understand why Harry would be nervous as I moved closer to him, leaning forward until my front paws were wrapped around him. He was frozen. I knew he could hear the chuffing noise I was making, and seemed to take it as a form of comfort. Which I was certain it could be. Harry pushed away slightly as if attempted to draw a breath, although reluctantly I allowed the movement, I was uneasy with completely letting him go. "Should I take that as a yes, sir?" I nodded and again hugged the boy. He finally seemed able to understand that I truly did care enough about him to treat him as a surrogate son. I stept away from Harry for a moment to allow myself to return to a human shape. Once done the serpent-designed necklace was placed back in its box.

"Of course you should take that as a yes Harry."


	18. Chapter XVII

AN: Finally another chapter done.

-_-

Chapter XVII

Harry was grinning, he was the less crazy cousin of the Cheshire cat; and the grin was infectious as I could feel the corner of my mouth curving upwards. He jumped off the bed, around me, and back down the stairs. The slight smile still on my face, I groaned as I stood straight from kneeling on the floor in the room. As I came down the staircase, McGonagall and Perqueue had returned their attention back to a clearly enthusiastic Harry.

"What is it Mr Potter?" This was the more formal tones of the professor.

"Severus said I could say here with him."

"Did he now?" Harry nodded furiously. Minerva looked in the direction of the staircase having heard my movement. "Severus did you?"

"Yes Minerva, Harry will be staying with me until he starts at Hogwarts."

"But that's ages away." Harry was making sure none of us had forgotten his presence.

"The time shall pass quicker than you think."

"That's right my boy, now if ya'll excuse me. I best be off." Ms Perqueue addressed all of us but as she turned to McGonagall she spoke more softly. "I've a spare room above the shop if you need it." I saw Minerva arch her eyebrow and then nod. "Right." With this done she was gone back to her home, the door shutting loudly but not slamming behind her. Minerva stared after her briefly but turned her attention back to myself and Harry.

"So how did you get Severus to agree then Harry?"

"I just asked him."

"Really? No begging or pleading?" Harry shook his head as Minerva stared at me. "Honestly Severus you're going soft."

"I am not." I glanced at Harry. "Well only were it matters."

"As long as you're both happy with these arrangements. I happen to have an old lawyer friend who could send the relevant paperwork?" She tailed off into a question upon seeing my hand outstretched in a stop like gesture.

"Do not worry so Minerva. I have my own lawyers drafting said paperwork. It will mean a conversation with the Dursley's however."

"Good luck then Severus. I shall be on my way also; you know how Albus gets when our lesson plans are not done on time."

"True but after that one time, I've had them done early."

"Early? Meaning they are already done?"

"You know I can be organised when I need to be."

"So true, I shall be going. I'm afraid it's via the floo system."

"Very well, Harry…" I looked around to see the child already clinging to the stair railings. I sighed and looked back at Minerva. "I'll get him to cope with it."

"How?"

"I have no idea, pleasant evening to you Minerva." I gestured at the fire which had gone a fierce green that would likely always terrify Harry. But I just needed him to realise that the floo network at least would not harm him.

-_-

With Minerva gone it was just Harry and I in the house, I was staring into the now normal coloured fire; Harry was still hugging the stairs. Eventually after some minutes I called him over to me by the fire.

"Harry, I know you cannot help what you fear. However you need to learn which types of things that activate extreme reactions will or will not actually harm you. Does that make sense?"

"Control the fear, not let it control me?"

"Something along those lines."

"But I can't help the floo, that's why I went to the stairs. They're far enough away that I don't feel so in danger."

"That is very good Harry. But we must still make improvements to this so that eventually you can stand as close to me as you are now but with the fire in floo mode as it were."

"Does it have to be done now?"

"Not this minute, but it will have to be done. For now the stairs are fine."

"What if I stayed on the bottom step?"

"As opposed to?"

"Being at the top."

"That would be an improvement certainly, however I donot want you to feel pressured."

"I think I can do it."

"Very well then. I do have a call to make, so this will be practice." I knelt back to the fire with the floo powder in my hand; just a pinch allowed for a 'call' as it were, the handful most used allowed for actual travel. Once I could see that Harry was on the bottom step of the stairs, with his arms wrapped around a railing, I put the powder into the fire and stated preciously and clearly: "Prince and Snave solicitors." Immediately a clean shaven, dark haired man appeared in the return image.

"Evening Professor Snape; the masters were expecting your call."

"I am sure that they are Johnathon, however it is your expertise I need."

"But I specialise in muggle-wizarding adoptions sir."

"Exactly, there is at current a seven year old wizarding child living with me, has been for a few weeks, however the guardians are muggle and unfit to raise said child. Not because they are muggle but because they are abusive and allow their own son to be so to a younger child."

"I take it the child is related to these guardians?"

"His aunt and uncle. The mother's sister and her husband."

"Current whereabouts of the parents?"

"They are both dead, Johnathon."

"Ah, I am sorry, sir."

"No matter Johnathon, you were not to know."

"If I may, sir, but why are you looking after the child?"

"I am a known face to the aunt, I live close by and the one who usually looks after him is unavailable. However, I since learnt that this information was falsified."

"The aunt left him with you without a care in the world, didn't she?"

"Pretty much, it was four in the morning. Child had nothing with him, I went shopping."

"Is compensation part of your claim as well, Severus?"

"Lord, no Johnathon. I just want him out of there and safe with me."

"Severus, what is the child's name?" I nervously swallowed.

"Harry Potter." Suddenly two more faces appeared besides Johnathon's. "I should have known you two would be listening in."

"Honestly, Severus; with our names you'd win easy."

"Yes well names are all well and good cousins but experience goes along way as well. Johnathon Grimm is the best in the business, otherwise you two would have fired him already."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Severus."

"Not to worry Johnathon, I do hold certain people in confidence. You are one of few."

"May we see him?" Even through the fire I could see a dangerous gleam in both my cousin's eyes.

"No you bloody well may not, you two are like cursed vultures."

"We are not."

"You damn well are Silvanus."

"He's more cursed than me surely Severus."

"True but you are still a culture, Piers." I could hear Johnathon laughing in the background hoping not to be noticed by my two cousins.

"Fine." This was Piers Prince talking. "We shall have the paperwork owled to you. Still in Cokesworth I trust?"

"Were else would I be?"

"You always were a creature of habit, cousin." And this was Silvanus.

"I expect your owl, cousins, Johnathon." I nodded and abruptly ended the floo call. I glanced over to Harry who had moved from the stairs to the doorway between hall and front room; his hand was clenched onto the doorframe as support. "Very good Harry." He smiled nervously.

"Will I need to be with you when you talk to my aunt and uncle?"

"No Harry. I will have either Ms Perqueue, Professor McGonagall or Madame Weasley be here with you."

"Madame Weasley hasn't seen me in a while."

"Is that a request?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, the paperwork will not be here for a couple of days at least. Take all the time you need."


	19. Chapter XVIII

**AN:** Another chapter is done. I am hoping this is a more simplistic format to follow. As always reviews are most helpful. I cannot believe this is up to 18 chapters now.

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII**

Indeed, I had been accurate about the time span for how long the paperwork from Piers and Silvanus would get to Harry and myself. Two days had past and while the paperwork was in order, only two signatures had to be obtained to make Harry Potter's adoption by me official by both muggle and ministry standards.

I had already proved that I had sufficient wealth to maintain the child's keep until his seventeenth year, and also to his twenty fifth year as stipulated by muggle officials. Neither governments had an issue with my profession since it meant young Harry would have a greater education than most others in the area. My lack of faith seemed to make me more of a candidate in muggle eyes than it did to magical ones however, with the people who were backing me that I had, there seemed to be no issue. I was most concerned about how my death eater past would affect the adoption; surprisingly it did not, if anything it was the muggle officials who were keeping a blatant eye seemed somewhat impressed that I had effectively escaped a cult and re-entered society with my mind still – at least mostly – intact.

Having gotten past these hurdles, the only thing to do was to obtain Mr and Mrs Dursley's signatures. This was a meeting that I was not looking forward to; however, I first had to enquire of Madame Weasley if she'd kindly look after Harry for a few hours – after all I did not intend to take long.

* * *

The screeching of the owl that had brought the adoption papers woke Harry from his late afternoon slumber. I should have expected that my cousins would use the only owl they owned that hated me, and of course, she was called Morgana; since they both had a twisted liking of the world's most notorious witch, in addition to Arthurian legends.

"Professor?"

"It's alright Harry, just an owl that wants to kill me."

"Why would an owl want to kill you?"

"Magical owls are much like people. Sometimes they just don't like someone."

"Oh, so this owl doesn't like you?"

"No she does not."

"What's her name?"

"Morgana." I smirked slightly as Harry's eyebrow rose in a fair impression of myself, although, I knew it was not deliberate. I turned and glared at the bird before returning my gaze to Harry. "So, have you had much thought on who gets to keep you company?"

"Mrs Weasley, please. Will it be from the floo?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I could see Harry nodding and then moving towards the doorframe, this time he settled against it, leaning backwards into it. I knew that this position was an uncomfortable one. Before I called for Madame Weasley, I asked Harry next to me via a gesture; he did so but with a look of confusion.

With a flick of my wrist the two-seater sofa which normally filled the room was against the window and still managed to block half the doorway. With a simple 'accio', a cushion and blanket from my own room were arranged neatly on the sofa. Harry understood immediately as he moved across to the sofa and settled into it, hugging the cushion and cocooned within the blanket. When he was completely content, I picked up a pinch of floo powder and called for Molly Weasley. Oddly there was no instant reply which was typical of the motherly witch. I called out again, only this time it was Arthur who answered.

"Arthur, is Molly there?"

"No, Severus. Can I ask why?"

"I have an errand to run and Harry wishes for Molly to be the one who keeps him company."

"How long will this errand of yours take?"

"It should be no more than a couple of hours; why?"

"The twins are driving her mad."

"Maybe some time away from your practical joking twins would be beneficial?" I could see Arthur nodding in cautious agreement. "So?"

"I'll send her over."

"Thank you Arthur." I moved away from the fire which was still green; it flared and out stepped Molly Weasley. Harry had remained steadfastly still throughout the conversation and the fire did not seem to bother him; although I knew it did, greatly.

* * *

With Molly safely in the sitting room of Spinner's End, I cut off the floo and the fire returned to its more traditional colours. Harry was instantly by my side as if he had apparated himself around my leg. His speech was muffled by fabric.

"Harry, what is it?"  
"I don't want them to hurt you."

"It is more likely that I might hurt them."

"No, you won't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you know I don't want you to hurt them." My eyebrow rose; as did Harry's, eventually my eyebrow fell. Harry's followed suit, our competition over with; Harry the victor.

"Very well, Mr Potter. I shall endeavour not to harm those creatures you unfortunately have to call aunt and uncle." Harry smiled and moved further towards Madame Weasley. I turned to her. "Molly, this should only take a couple of hours; any later I need you to summon Professor McGonagall."

"If your late call Minerva?"

"Preciously. Enjoy your down time with Harry." I gracefully moved towards the door, unlike any other day I was wearing a typical muggle suit, but considering it was currently early evening I opted for wearing a full length coat which moved much like an outer robe when not done up; which I rarely did. Harry called me back just as I reached out for the door handle.

"Good luck, sir."

"I shall not need luck, Mr Potter, but thank you all the same." With a click from the door, I was out into the evening chilled air; and already I was cautious of what I might find at the Dursley's residence.


	20. Chapter XIX

**AN:** Another chapter is done. Please remember to review, they are always helpful.

* * *

 **Chapter XIX**

I had already decided against apparition; simply because I did not need Figgs informing Albus of my presence near the Dursley's place. Especially since neither Figgs nor the headmaster had any idea that Harry had been with me this whole time, Minerva had been extremely delicate with that piece of information.

Regardless of this I knew the time it would take me to get from the end of Spinner's End to Privet Drive, was barely ten minutes, and considerably less in a car. In short, I was outside number 4 in what seemed like not a lot of time at all. I had the documents in an unsealed enveloped in my jacket pocket waiting for Harry's aunt and uncle to put pen to paper. I could easily see that the man know as Vernon Dursley was home since there was a car in the driveway. It was a very modern and extremely average silver car; as I got closer I could tell it was as manicured as the lawn and garden which were both perfectly average for the type of house this was. Privet Drive unlike Sinner's End was the perfect businessman's palace. Everything was exactly the same. Five or six houses in a row, all equally perfect.

* * *

I walked peacefully up the driveway of number 4; I took a breath just as I knocked on the door of the house. Glancing to my left, I saw that the doors on the other houses were all the same; the same was true of my right. Just like everything else. The door swung open and there was an irate women called Petunia Dursley on the other side of it.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping to have a conversation with you and your husband."

"What about?"

"The boy." I could see Petunia pale, as if she had been expecting the day I arrived on her door.

"Oh alright, get in here then." I bowed my head in basic acknowledgement that she did not have to let me in at all but could easily slam the door in my face. I was silent until the door was shut behind me, I was now officially in what could be called enemy territory. "So, what about the boy? You want to give him back, that's not happening?"

"Quite the opposite, Petunia. I wish to keep him." I pulled out the envelope that contained the paperwork for Harry's adoption. "Here, adoption papers they just need to be signed."

"Signed by who?" I rolled my eyes at her direction,

"You and your husband, of course. All other signatures are in place already."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Perhaps because I actually care about Harry."

"Didn't know you had a heart."

"Neither did I."

"The boy found it?"

"I have grown to care for him as a son; but is this really any of your business?" Petunia shrugged. "Will you sign or not?" The non-magical witch grinned maliciously.

"I will. Vernon, on the other hand...well, he doesn't like people telling him what to do. So if he thinks you want this signed, he won't." My eyebrow rose marginally, the woman had no idea she had just told me how to get her boar of a husband to sign the paper.

"Well then, do you need to borrow a pen? It doesn't matter if I have your husband's signature or not." Clearly he had been listening, and was slightly annoyed that his wife needed to sign something and he did not. He trundled over, glaring as he did so.

"I'll sign. She shouldn't have to sign something as important as this." My eyebrow rose at the oblivious state of the trundling whale. Having, clearly no idea that his comment had just shattered whatever faith Petunia had in him. As a result my glare intensified, but sign they both did and now there was no reason for me to stay.

"I doubt either of you will be seeing either myself or Harry again, however if you do; I would suggest ignoring us. As we will you. Do try to not have too pleasant an evening." I smirked as Petunia's hard eyes that had been fixed on me now reverted to her husband; who seemed to be shrinking under the weight of it. If only I could have watched the inevitable confrontation between the pair; but Harry was my priority and time was pressing on.


	21. Chapter XX

AN: Another chapter is finally done, hopefully you all remember where the review is and that this is not dead.

* * *

Chapter XX

I easily walked back out of 4 Privet Drive, I felt little in interfering with such a family dynamic; it was clear to me that if no-one intervened than Dudley Dursley also would be damaged beyond repair. From Harry, I could tell that the Dursley boy had a competitive nature and was extremely physical; however had no discipline. Whereas Harry himself was the opposite.

* * *

I walked across the street to a house identical to the one I had just left. Inside this one I knew there was an eccentric elderly lady with a bizarre collection of cats. Like so many on this estate her sense of curiosity knew no bounds; I easily saw the curtain twitch as Arabella Figgs moved to and from the window, trying not to attract my attention.

* * *

After tapping gently on her door and waiting. I was finally let into Figgs abode. It was decorated almost matching the Dursley's, but less perfectly. The elderly squib slammed the door behind me, glaring like one of her cats.

"Where is Harry? How am I supposed to tell Albus if somethings wrong if I haven't seen him in weeks?"

"Surely you could have called Minerva?"

"Headmaster said shed disapprove."

"She will but not of you, who is clearly trying to guard Harry."

"You got him somewhere ain't you?"

"He is no longer in the care of those people."

"Good. I dont know how much longer he could have held out. Who is he with?" I gingerly showed her the adoption papers. "You?"

"He is mine now."

"But the Headmaster, You-Know-Who?"

"Both can be damned. Harry is my one priority." Figgs seemed to smile at that as I had passed some sort of test. "Do you mind if I leave from here?"

"Why not, not like anyone cares who disappears from this place." I stared at her briefly with something akin to sympathy. With the habitual clap of thunder I was gone from Privet Drive and back in the garden of Spinners End.

Harry had obviously heard the sound and come to see what was occurring; he was swiftly followed by Minerva and Molly. My eyebrow rose instinctively; I had been unaware I was later than the two hours I had previously allotted for.


	22. Chapter XXI

AN: Finally there is another chapter done. As always reviews are welcome and useful. Thank you all for keeping with this.

* * *

Chapter XXI

"Severus." Harry simply called my name and hugged me. Both Minerva and Molly were more cautious.

"Your animagus form Professor Snape?" I sighed.

"Black lion."

"Show me." I huffed and gently removed Harry's arms from my person.

"Go stand by Mrs Weasley for a moment Harry." Harry nodded sullenly not fully understanding why the two women were acting as they were. As with how I showed Harry, there was swiftly a black lion stood in the place I had been seconds earlier. Easily I moved towards Harry but Molly moved between us, she was clearly unused to animagi being in complete control of their animal forms. However I did growl at the witch, which seemed to make her even more anxious. I tried another tactic; I lay at Harry's feet just Molly's and just sniffed at them. An action that normally would be seen in a dog being spotted in a lion was surely enough for both these witches to know that my mind was in charge. I heard Minerva chuckling.

"It's definately him. Molly you can let Harry go."

"Fine. If you're sure."

"I am sure Molly. Harry is Severus' to care for now." With me still in the shape of a lion, Molly let go of Harry and went back inside, Minerva followed. Since Harry had his head in my mane facing away from the house, he did not see the flash of green indicating the floo had been activated. Minerva came back out to us in the garden; she seemed calmer with Molly gone and so was I, but Harry liked her and her offspring. No doubt I'd have to deal with them all again. I was hopeful that it wouldn't be until Harry was at Hogwarts yet equally I knew that would be unfair. I knew how to live cut off from peers and so did Harry but I would not let it continue.

* * *

When Harry eventually released my mane I returned to my more normal human shape.

"You know Severus, you are far more approachable as a lion."

"I am certain, I am. But that does not mean I will be a mascot for your house."

"I'd never ask."

"Albus might."

"You let me deal with the headmaster."

"Fair warning then, Figgs, she knows about the adoption. I even think she approves."

"Albus will surely know by now. You have already sent it to those solicitors of yours, yes?"

"Minerva, give me a chance to get in the house." The deputy chuckled lightly.

"I keep forgetting that even you cannot be in two places at once."

"No one can unless they have a time turner." I looked down at Harry who stood silently by my side. "I have a call to make, Harry, it means the fire will be green..." Before I could finish Harry had already gotten to the point.

"Should I stay with Professor McGonagall?"

"Indeed, and please do not interrupt again."

"Sorry."

"It is alright, you are still learning." I moved away from Harry, around Minerva and into the house.

* * *

I knelt easily in front of the fire place, throwing a pinch of powder into it, it immediately went green.

"Prince and Snave Solicitors." Unlike a normal call, there was an instant responce.

"Severus. You have the signitures I take it?"

"Of course I do Piers. I would not have called otherwise. Where is Silvanus?"

"Court. Drug, murder case. Squib victim, why?"

"Curiosity."

"You know what happened to the cat I take it?"

"Yes but not the lion."

"Indeed. Speaking of curiosity, how is the boy?"

"Getting there. But in no way perfect."

"Indeed not."

"I trust you have charms in place to check for forgeries?" I put a status charm on the document and passed it back to Piers through the fire.

"Do you really doubt us that much?"

"No, but the look on your face is something else, dear cousin."

"And now you're dear cousining me? Who did you need help burying?"

"No one... however."

"However?"

"There is a squib in Albus Dumbledore's employ. She approves of Harry being with me, the headmaster. The headmaster does not. Dumbledore put Harry in that place to begin with; I doubt he checked the will of either parent. Is there a way of finding out?"

"You want the goblins involved?"

"He is Harry Potter; I am me. Piers, this has to be done right. You are family and you know your craft just as I know mine."

"By the book?"

"Quite so."

"Get back to your boy then. I shall have the report drawn up."

"Thank you Piers."

"And now he says thankyou. This boy is making you human Severus."

"I always have been, I just didn't need to show it."

"Now you do?"

"Firm but gentle touch, cousin." I nodded and disconnected the floo just so myself adn Harry could have a level of peace and quiet.

* * *

I went into the kitchen, to find Harry and Minerva waiting. Cautiously I glanced outside, the heavens had opened; and with the occasional clap of actual thunder Harry shuddered. How a magical child that knew the sound of apparition could be terrified by nature; never ceised to confuse me. Storms had never bothered me the way they had father.

"Severus can I floo out?"

"Of course Minerva." I moved back the way I had come, forcing the fireplace green again.

"I'm sure Albus is waiting." I nodded. With Minerva gone there was peace at last, well the storm not withstanding. I doubted the storm would be over this night.


	23. Chapter XXII

AN: Another chapter for you all, hopefully it is to your liking.

* * *

Chapter XXII

As it was neither Harry or I got any sleep. This was especially since Harry was insistent on using my animagus form as an oversized cushion directly in front of the fire. By the early hours of the morning with the storm finally dissipating. I could just about hear Harry lightly snoring into my mane. Harry was asleep until I yelped in pain coursed through my leg; I could tell instantly that it had been hexed. I turned my head to the fireplace, which should not have been green but was. Fortunately, Harry had not stirred.

* * *

I would recognise the wand that hexed me anywhere; Albus Dumbledore. I groaned as the Headmaster stepped into my living room without my express permission. I growled at the older man who should not have been there at all.

* * *

"Why is Harry here Severus?" With a lazy flick of my tail I was able to summon the snake shaped translator to my neck; with it in place I could easily attempt to talk to the headmaster. Although, knowing full well he would not be listening to anything I had to say.

"He lives here, with me, I have adopted him from the Dursleys."

"Send him back he needs to be with family."

"Family can be more than a blood bond Albus. Harry is safe and content with me, here." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at me.

"Your position..."

"Could not be maintained long term, not when you vouched for me in open court. There are unsealed transcripts you know; and those loyal will remember that."

"I could easily unvouch for you. My word over yours afterall." I smirked at the ageing white haired wizard.

"Minerva would not allow it. There are others who know how I am; and that even under imperio I would be unlikely to betray you."

"Harry is not me."

"Exactly. I do not care about you. I do care about him."

"I never thought I would see the day when you developed a heart."

"Correction. You thought you would never see the day when I showed I'd had a heart the entire time; and was just terrified of it being shattered again."

"Shattered is slightly overdramatic don't you think?"

"Not really no."

"Speaking of being overdramatic..."

"Yes?"

"How did you get the Dursley's to sign over Harry?"

"I spoke with them like civilised people, which they are not by the way. However, I doubt even their level of manipulation skills could ever match yours."

"Thank-you."

"That was not a compliment."

"I shall take it as such, I would wish you a nice evening. But as you have already indicated..."

"You do not care. I am aware." My tail waved as the headmaster left back through the fireplace. I was pleased that Harry had yet to wake regardless of mine and the headmasters conversation which I knew could have actually been worse. I was oddly anxious about the meeting that had been scheduled with the goblins.


	24. Chapter XXIII

AN: Next chapter is done, next one is being done. Hopefully you all like it; and please remember to review. Thankyou.

* * *

Chapter XXIII

Harry stirred against me as the headmaster vanished into the green fire. My boy shuddered at the colouration only to huddle further into my mane, I knew he could feel my translator. I looked at him as he looked at me.

"What?"

"Why was the fire green, why are you wearing your collar thing and why do I feel like I missed something important?"

"Shall I answer those one at a time?"

"One at a time is fine, I suppose." I chuckled lightly since Harry was using my own sarcasm against me. He truly was taking after me, and in such a short space of time.

"Very well. You feel like you missed something because you did. The fire place is green as the headmaster visited and equally I am wearing my collar for that exact reason."

"Why did the headmaster visit?"

"He was concerned by your placement with me."

"Why should he care?"

"He has made it his business to involve himself in your life."

"I didn't ask him."

"No one asked him."

"Than why..."

"He is the headmaster, he is a law unto himself."

"What about what mum and dad wanted for me?"

"That question I do not yet have the answer to; but I will soon. And that conversation you will need to be upstaris for I am afraid."

"But I'm awake."

"Yes and soon you will be asleep again. These guests are more noctural than you or I."

"What does that mean?"

"Noctural?" Harry just nodded, clearly focusing on how I pronounced the word. "It refers to a creature that sleep during the day and are awake at night."

"Like a fox?"

"Yes, foxes are noctural just like these guests I am expecting soon."

"How soon?"

"Approximately an hour. I shall meet them as a human rather than a lion, however there is still time for me to say good night to you before that." Harry sightly smiled at me as if still not expecting such a `fatherly` action from me. "Now up, you are going to bed properly. Meaning you can not use me as your pillow when there are plenty of actual pillows upstairs."

"But your cuddly." My eyebrow rose even as a lion. "Well you can be, when your like this." I huffed but said nothing; as it was I rather liked Harry leaning on me while he slept. I felt as if I was actually protecting him from something. I easily trotted round him moving to the stairs, with a slight huff he followed knowing that he would be more awake in the morning if me slept in his own bed than on the sofa, especially for what would be the third night in a row. Addmittedly he gingerly laughed as he watched my animagus form struggle with the steps, I was getting my paws mixed up deliberately in the hopes that Harry would sleep better with a gentle smile on his face rather than the tension that had been there earlier. But I would have to wait until the morning and my meeting with the goblins to discover if that theory had been accurate.


	25. Chapter XXIV

AN: Here we have another chapter done. Lets see if I can get the next one done in a day. As always reviews are appreciated. Thank you all for still staying with this.

* * *

Chapter XXIV

Once Harry had been safely tucked into bed and I was once more in my human shape, I returned downstairs hopeing to have a caffinated coffee prior to the goblins meeting which was now due to begin in fifteen minutes. I was fortunate that I had finished my coffee by the time the fire was beginning to turn green; from said fire was the voice of Johnathon; Piers and Silvanus' muggle-wizarding adoption expert.

"Severus?"

"Johnathon, I had thought Silvanus and Piers had taken over."

"They tried; until they realised you actually knew what you were doing when you called me."

"You are the expert. Shall we cut the pleasentries?"

"Of course, this is Guildhook." I looked at where Johnatjon had gestured to his left as I spotted a realitivly young female goblin. To a goblin she was probably no more than a teenager but in human years she was more near her mid thirties. "Guildhook, this is Severus Snape; Professor and Potions Master of Hogwarts."

"I am aware." She was staring at me with her fingers interlaced as most goblins did when dealing with wizards. "You have a dark past, Master Snape; the wizeamont has recommended that we ignore your adoption of the boy and move straight onto kidnapping." She was smirking in a sinister fashion that not even I could reach. "But since when has my kind listened to yours? We have created accurate copies of both the Potter's wills, you may find the information you seek in the mothers. Oddly Headmaster Dumbledore requested access to these wills days after they were written and yet when the time came he did not view them just stared at them."

"Odd indeed." This was Johnathon.

"Have you seen what these say?" I enquired of the pair. I could see Johnathon shaking his head, while Guildhook opened her mouth to speak.

"I am not the executor of the Potter vaults, I have only been tasked with dealing with you, Professor Snape."

"I was unaware that I had a reputation even amoung the goblins."

"Oh yes, you are just as well known as Albus Dumbledore. However we younger goblins like you; you are a human goblin. Trusted or despised with no inbetween."

"I believe I shall take that as a compliment. The copies if you please."

"Of course, how silly of me." Guildhook passed the copies of the will across the green fire from Johnathon's part of Silvanus and Piers' office. My eyebrow rose instinctively knowing not to underestimate the creature whose clawed hand quickly fled back into the fire; goblins of course have a notorious reputation. Then again so do I, this Guildhook was right there were some similarities between myself and her kind; regardless I was no goblin. I spotted Johnathon nodding his head, clearly Guildhook had left his office, meaning it was just him and me on this call.

* * *

"Severus, if Dumbledore didn't... than maybe... maybe you shouldn't either?"

"I need to know Johnathon; for Harry's sake."

"Your sure its not just yours?"

"He deserves to know where his parents wanted him to be kept safe."

"What is it does say he was to stay with them."

"Than clearly Lily misjudged her sister and James his in-laws."

"So it won't say that?"

"Of course it won't. Harry should have gone with his godfather; unless he was otherwise detained. Which at the time he was; for several murders none of which he committed."

"And you know this how?"

"Because Black is as loyal as a dog. He would not betray either James or Lily, and he would never let anything hurt Harry."

"Neither will you."

"A lion is a bit more intimidating than a dog."

"And by far a more effective protector."

"True..."

"A lion is certainly more fluffy than a dog."

"I do not make a very good cushion Johnathon." I easily heard the chuckling from within the fire where the solicitors head sat.

"You do to Harry."

"That boy is special."

"I guessed as much; good luck with the unpleasent reading Severus. I'll send your regards to Silvanus and Piers shall I?"

"Only if it pleases you Johnathon." With that the fire returned to its normal colouration. Johnathon's head was gone from it. I was alone for the first time in ages since taking in Harry James Potter; eventhough I knew the boy was upstairs I did for once feel almost lonely.


	26. Chapter XXV

AN: This chapter is done, but so much for a day challenge. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter XXV

Regardless of the way I currently felt I knew that reading the Potter's wills was the key to discovering what had led Harry to be placed with the Dursley's. I very much doubted if Lily would ever had allowed her own child to be given to her sister, especially knowing that in all likelihood said child would be magical; just like his mother and father. Even Lupin would have made a better guardian for the child not withstanding his condition, but I knew I would have made the wolfsbane potion if it had been requested of me. Black, I had no doubt, would be the most reckless in endangering young Harry; however that did not mean that he did not love the boy any less than I currently did.

* * *

I knew I needed to stop thinking and just read the blasted wills but I was afraid of what would be written on those pages. Even with these being copies they still held the last wishes of Lily and James Potter. These documents could still be classified as evidence, the goblins at least stood by their craftspeople.

* * *

Much as Dumbledore had done years earlier, I stared at the pages before me. Unlike the headmaster, I was going to open the pages; I started with James'. I noticed that Lily had deferred the choosing of the godparents to him. Sirius Black as I predicted was godfather, and since he was in Azkaban - although unjustly - he was unable to adopt Harry. The godmother had been named as James' third cousin Athena Potter, but her name seemed to be unknown to even the goblins. I would have to research what had happened to her; but that would be for another day.

* * *

Lily's will, as suggested by Guildhook, was indeed the one that held the information I needed. Harry James Potter was under no circumstances to go to the Dursley's. Her will also stipulated another set of godparents should either or both of James choices be unable for whatever reason. I was stunned to see that Lily had named me as the secondary godfather and that even James will agreed that he should be put in my care in event of their deaths.

* * *

I stared out of the window overlooking the street, I swiftly realised that Harry was exatly were he belonged; with me. Which was not something I had expected his parents to be in favour of, unless they knew something that I had not.


	27. Chapter XXVI

AN: I know this is a short chapter but hopefully it bridges better into the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter XXVI

* * *

I had my head on the table, Harry was supposed to be with me since his parent's deaths. All the damage the Dursley's did to him could have been avoided. If only the headmaster had bothered to open those wills; he would have known everything.

I jolted suddenly upright as a momentary thought came to me; what if he already knew and wanted it to be changed. What if Albus Dumbledore ignored the wills of Lily and James Potter in order to put Harry with people he could keep a close eye on. For Albus, it would be easy for him to manipulate someone into giving him something without knowing the little details that might keep them out of jail later. The side of my mouth curled upwards into a grimace of a smile, it meant victory more than happiness. I had a way to manipulate the master manipulator. I had found a way to win.


	28. Chapter XXVII

AN: We are getting close to the end of this story, there will probably be a sequel but not yet. When I say close, I mean one more chapter after this one.

* * *

Chapter XXVII

I stood from the table, moved around the room to the stairs. Spotting Harry at the top step I waited.

"Was it good news?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh?"

"Yes because you do not have to worry about anyone taking you away from me."

"Mum and Dad wanted me to stay with you the whole time didn't they?"

"Yes, Harry they did."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I am...not certain."

"You are, you just don't want to get my hopes up. You haven't failed yet." Harry shrugged and went back into his room. My eyebrow rose, his observation skills were starting to unnerve me. Albus would certainly have a challenge keeping things from young Harry in a few more years.

* * *

Speaking of Albus, I felt certain that a confrontation was necessary. With Harry safely asleep, I could summon the headmaster with relative ease; however, I would want Minerva to keep an eye here just to be sure.

I moved into the sitting room, the fireplace was still usable for a couple of calls; firstly was Minerva McGonagall. I knew I was likely to be invoking her rage due to the time in the morning it was, but desperate measures call for desperate times. Putting a pinch of floo powder into the fire turning it green, I spoke clearly into the flames.

"Minerva?" I heard a sigh.

"Must you call now?" There was a dissatisfaction in her eyes that changed to confusion and worry when she realised who it was. "Oh, Severus. It's you; I thought you were..."

"Albus?"

"Well... yes actually."

"He is why I called really."

"Indeed?"

"I need you to watch Harry for a few hours. He's asleep so you should not have to much trouble."

"And you will be?"

"Yelling at the headmaster, naturally."

"Naturally. Might I enquire?"

"Of course. He knew, about the wills and their contents; that is why he never read them. He knew."

"I take it you were the backup plan?"

"They agreed I was the backup plan, yes."

"They agreed? So, he ignored the wills of both parents; in order to what?"

"That is what I intend to find out. Hence..."

"Why I need to look after Harry for a while, understood." I gestured with my hand and the deputy headmistress stepped through. Her eyes bored into mine for a second. "And Severus, good luck." I nodded my head as I put more floo powder into the fireplace calling out for the headmaster's office as I went into the green flames.


	29. Chapter XXVIII

AN: This is it, the final chapter. I am amazed by how many people there are actually reading this. Hopefully, this last instalment does not disappoint.

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

I had just landed in the headmaster's office; it was as bright as Albus' technicoloured robes, however, clearly not his personality at the moment. Instanctly I was glaring at the older wizard and for once he was glaring back.

"I must say, Severus, I was expecting you hours ago."

"He stays with me."

"And who are we discussing, my boy?"

"You know precisely who we are discussing and it is not the dark lord."

"He could be if you trained him."

"Even I am not that dark to train a child how to kill and torture, Albus. His own parents knew that much about me." I threw the wills unsealed and partially open onto his desk. I could see the headmaster paling. "So the goblins were right. You did not look. Why?"

"I did not want it to be real." This was such an honest and whispered responce that I had no reaction to it. "The fact that they choose to let their only child go to someone who was a death eater, and notoriously hated children; over his own flesh and blood who had a child his own age to grow up with. A single man over a family; his family." I looked disgustedly at the headmaster.

"You really do not have a clue how families work do you?"

"Families love each other. It is that simple."

"I have no idea who you have been introuduced to but ironically the world is not so black and white, sir. Nor is good or evil all there is to it. Families do not always love each other; Lily and Petunia are a case in point, Sirius and his entire family; my parents and me. We all hated each other, Black was disowned; Lily's son has borne the brunt of his aunts' ire for the last six years..."

"And you? I heard your father died in mysterious circumstaces."

"Died? No, it was only his body that I burnt. He died of liver and kidney failures. Not uncommon in an alcholoic, so I have been told."

"Your mother was murdered was she not?"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer. We are not here to discuss me."

"Harry must stay with his aunt and uncle, there are wards in place..."

"And there are not in my place of residence? Come on Albus, Harry does not even like it at his aunt and uncle's; besides I have seen better-treated house elves at the Malfoy Manor and we both know what Lucius is like towards the `servants`."

"He stays with his family."

"He stays with me. I have officially adopted him, I am his family. He Stays With Me."

"But Severus..."

"He Stays With Me."

"Your role?"

"Damn my role, Albus. Harry James Potter is staying in my care as his legal guardian and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You're my member of staff..."

"I could easily resign if you think that would help." Albus' jaw was opening and shutting like a goldfish. "No? Then leave me and Harry alone for the next part of ever and you can keep your potions master. But, if I get so much as a whiff of you around my son..." I glared at the headmaster ominously. "There will be hell to pay do you understand?" The old man nodded.

"I understand."

"Very good, and sir?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Harry stays with me." I threw floo powder back into the headmaster's fireplace which immediately turned green and I was gone; back to Harry and home.

* * *

I was hopeful that Albus would be less inclined to get involved with our lives for the next few years. Maybe I could convince Figgs to have Harry while I taught up at the school. There was no reason why I could not just floo home of an evening or at the weekends. It had been done for other teachers who had young families and could not or would not travel. But I was me and Albus was well Albus; I would just have to wait and see. Regardless this was my chance to hope.


End file.
